Persona Summoner
by AkiraRaymundo
Summary: Pulangnya Souji dari Inaba , bertemu dia Sahabat dengan sekaligus rivalnya . pertarungan yang sudah seharusnya selesai kini dimulai lagi .. SoujixKaori, Warning: Ceritanya gaje dan aneh, if you read my Fic please Review, but it's up to you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga Fic kedua saya,(walaupun belom complete)

the new journey yang menjadi fic pertama saya, lagi dalam tahap chap 10 dan itu masih dikit(**digebukin**)

Ok ini lah Fic kedua Saya so please enjoy

Shin Megami Tensei Series © ATLUS

* * *

**Back to Home**

**Yasoinaba station**

TING-TUNG-TING-TUNG

Terdengar suara seperti bel berbunyi dan muncul suara petugas informasi yang tentu memberitahukan sebuah informasi"Perhatian-perhatian kereta jurusan Yasoinaba-Tokyo akan berangkat sekitar 5 menit lagi, saya ulangi kereta jurusan Yasoinaba-Tokyo akan berangkat 5 menit lagi,terima kasih" jelas si petugas informasi tersebut

"Cih,kenapa cuman 5 menit sih, kenapa enggak 1jam aja sekalian?" gumam cowok berambut coklat susu yang membawa sebuah headphone di lehernya

"Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin ada kereta yang menunggu selama itu?" tanya cewek berambut coklat yang menggunakan jaket hijau kesayangannya

"Ada, kalau masinisnya kebelet boker" tanya cowok itu ngasal tentu aja ngebuat orang lain sweatdropped

"Kau memang selalu bodoh Yosuke" kata cewek itu dingin. Cowok yang bernama Yosuke langsung menanggapi perkataan cewekitu dengan.."Gak usah muna deh Chie, kau sendiri juga sering bertindak bodoh dan ceroboh dalam mengambil keputusan yak an,Satonaka?" timpal Yosuke sambil senyum ngejek

"KAU BILANG AKU INI APAA!" tanya Chie geram

"Hey,.hey,hey ngapain sih kalian berdua berantem, gak enak nih diliatin orang,lagi pula Yosukepasti cuman iseng" sahut cowok berambut abu-abu mangkuk yang dari tadi celingukan ngeliat keadaan sekitar

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBELANYA SIH SOUJI?" tanya Chie sambil berteriak-teriak gak tau malu

"Kau seharusnya tau diri Satonaka, enggak baik teriak-teriak di tempat umum jadi orang gak tau malu banget si" celetuk Yosuke yang gak nyadar kalau bahaya sedang menghadang dirinya

"DIAAM KAU HANAMURA BRENGSEK !" teriak Chie sambil menendang sang raja milik Yosuke

"UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak orang malang yang jadi korban ke tomboyan Chie, yap memang Chie cewek tomboy yang suka sekali Martial Arts, saking cintanya ia udah ikut Taekwondo sampe sabuk merah. Sayangnya setiap kali ia Sparing ngelawan Souji ia selalu kalah teknik dan skill, mengapa demikian jelas dong Souji tuh udah sabuk hitam alias master di tiga buah seni beladiri yaitu Karate,Taekwondo dan Aikido.

"BERANI SEKALI LAGI KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU, KAU TAK AKAN PUNYA MASA DEPAN! " Ancamnya sambil mengeluarkan Aura membunuh yang bisa dirasakan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya

"Tenang,tenang. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam keluarkan" intruksi seorang perempuan dengan baju serba merah dan rambut hitam panjang. Chie mengikuti intruksi cewek itu dan mulai tenang" Terima kasih ya, Yukiko kau memang sahabatku yang paling pengertian"

"Sama-sama, lagi pula sahabatkan selalu saling membantu" kata Yukiko sambil tersenyum dan mereka berdua pun berpelukan _'Kalian dari dulu seperti pasangan lesbian'_ pikir Yosuke takut kalau ngomong nanti madesu

"Yo senpai, kalo mo buat baju,syal,karpet ato apa yang berhubungan sama jahit dateng aja ke toko keluarga gw yak"kata cowok berambut putih spike A.K.A tepung kanji**(Ditinju) **err.. maksudnya Kanji. "Ho oh Kanji, kalo emang ada entar gw telpon lu dah" jawab Souji dimulut doang, aslinya nih-nih _'Lu gila ngapain gw dateng jauh-jauh ke Inaba cuman buat jahit?'_(**Kejamnya kau nak**)

"Senpai, kalo aku udah terkenal lagi kita ketemuan di Tokyo yuk!" seru Rise, Souji cuman tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Senpai, terima kasih atas segalanya ya." kata cewek maskulin bernama Naoto. Souji menengok ke arah sang detektif lalu tersenyum jahil "Kalau ada kasus seperti yang dulu hubungi aku yak." Naoto cuman menanggapinya dengan tertawa

"Sensei, nanti datang ke Inaba lagi yak, Kau selalu di terima disini" kata cowok berambut pirang yang bernama Teddie " Ya tentu saja, kita kan sudah punya janji dengan Nanako untuk pergi kepantai nanti sewaktu musim panas, ya kan Nanako?" tanya Souji ke Nanako lalu melirik keteman-temannya, mereka semua tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Sungguh kita akan pergi Big bro? Bolehkah aku pergi dengan mereka ayah" tanya Nanako yang masih polos "Tentu saja Nanako, kenapa tidak" jawab ayahnya Yaitu Ryotaro Dojima" Yay terima kasih ayah" Nanako terlihat senang. Semua yang ada disitu ikut tersenyum

TUUUUUT

Terdengar bunyi sirine kereta berkumandang(**Halah dikira Adzan**), Souji berbalik menaiki tangga kereta lalu berbalik lagi sebelum pintu kereanya menutup

" Yukiko-san, bukanya kamu mau ikut aku pergi ke Tokyo?" tanya Souji iseng yang ngebuat muka Yukiko memerah" A-apa maksudmu Souji-kun, jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh" jawab Yukiko bohong sementara Souji cuman tertawa kecil yang lainnya cuman bingung. Yah itu seharusnya menjadi rahasia mereka.

Pintu kereta pun menutup dan kereta pun mulai berjalan" Souji-kun jaga kesehatan ya"kata Yukiko yang berlari mengejar pintu kereta diikito yang lainnya"Sensei aku selalu akan mengingatmu" kata Teddie

"Partner jangan lupa hubungi kita ya!" teriak Yosuke "Ajari aku teknik-teknik beladiri yang lain ya!" teriak Chie yang juga ikut berlari"Jangan lupa dengan kami ya Senpai!" kali ini Rise yang teriak

"Senpai, apapun yang terjadi kau tetap leader kami!" kata Kanji " Senpai, kalau ada waktu aku pasti akan mengunjungimu! teriak Naoto sambil memegang topinya

"SELAMAT JALAN !" teriak mereka semua "Ya, Jaga kesehatan ya kalian semua!" teriak Souji dari jendela yang ia buka

_mujihina kotoba dake ga detarame ni machi ni afureteru_

_never more, setsunaku nagareteta koe_

_The streets are filled with senselessly cruel words._

_Never more, that voice was hushed and washed away..._

Souji menaruh tasnya dibangku kosong yang menghadap dirinya lalu melihat pemandangan Inaba sekali lagi

_nanigenai nichijou ga sayonara wo tsuge_

_bokura no kakegae no nai hi ushinawareteta._

_taiyou wo kakusu kirisamehikari wo ubai_

_shinjiru mono nakushitetaboku wa nayami da kedo._

_It's time to say goodbye to this casual everyday life._

_Our irreplaceable day was lost somehow._

_This drizzling fog hides the sunand steals the light._

_I was lost,with nothing left to believe in, but..._

Sementara teman-temannya masih menatap kearah kereta Souji walaupun kereta itu telah menghilang dari pandangan

_wasurenai yo daiichi na minna to sugoshita mainichi_

_never more, kurai yami mo hitori ja nai _

_mitsukedasu yo daiichi na nakushita mono wo_

_never more, kimi no koe ga kiku sou, boku wo michibiku yo_

_I won't forget, most of all, the days we all spent together._

_Never more; no matter how dark it gets, I know I'm not alone._

_I'll find it, the most precious thing I lost._

_Never more, it's as if I can hear your voice - it's guiding me._

"Well, dia sudah pergi, *huft* apa dia akan kembali ya?" gumam Yosuke "Tentu saja dia akan kembali.. kau kira dia mau mati apa?" tanya Chie sewot" Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu Satonaka"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU TWO!" Naoto tiba-tiba teriak(**Tumben**). "Tenang Nao-chan, mereka kan memang seperti itu" Teddie menepuk pundak Naoto maksudnya supaya nenangin

"Senpai akan mengingat kita gak ya?" tanya Rise yang masih menghadap tempat kereta Souji menghilang

"Tentu saja sensei akan mengingat kita" jawabnya sambil memegang rambutnya" Kau yakin sekaliTeddie,darimana kau tau?"tanya Kanji " Karena…."

Sementara itu

'*Huft*_kenapa aku harus meninggalkan mereka ya, aku jadi tak ingin kembali keTokyo.' _Pikiran Souji masih enggan kembali ke Tokyo '_tapi kalo di ingat-ingat kejadian setahun yang lalu memang aneh ya_' memang bagi setiap orang yang mengalami kejadian seperti Souji pasti tak bisa di lupakan termasuk Souji. Kisah tentang pertemuannya dengan Igor dan Margaret, mendapat kekuatan bernama Persona dan juga Wildcard Power. Ia juga harus mengungkapkan pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang terjadi di Inaba dan Akhirnya harus berhadapan dengan biang keladinya yaitu Izanami the Goddess of Death.

'_Padahal itu pengalaman yang seru dan aku mendapat kekuatan Persona, tapi aku sudah tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu karena hanya bisa dipakai di dalam TV._' Souji melamun tanpa sadar ia memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana hitamnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang halus dalamnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik benda asing iru dan melihat sebuah foto yang bergambar dirinya dan teman-temannya(**itu loh foto yang ada di normal and true ending**) "Teman-teman" gumamnya melihat foto itu "aku tak akan pernah melupakan kalian karena.."

"_Sejauh apapun kita terpisah antara jarak, tempat dan waktu. Hubungan kita akan semua akan selalu terhubung menjadi satu, karena itulah arti sahabat._" kata Teddie dan Souji secara bersamaan

**

* * *

Balik ke Yasoinaba Station**

"Kau benar Teddie, Souji akan selalu bersama kita walaupun ia pergi sejauh apapun" sahut Yosuke sambil menepuk pundak Teddie "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Junes aku traktir kalian makan…kecuali Steak" Yosuke langsung meralat kata-katanya karena melihat wajah Chie yang sepertinya ingin memesan Steak yang mahal "Yosuke gak bisa begitu dong, masa Steak gak mau lo bayarin? Gerutu Chie "Karena kalo gw ngebolehin Steak dalam daftar yang gw traktir elo bakal milih Fillet Mignon yang harganya mahal itu dan gw yakin lo bakal mesen tuh makanan lebih dari satu." Celetuk Yosuke gak peduli dan langsung kabur "Tunggu lo YOOOOSSSUUUUKKEEEEE" Chie mengejarnya sambil teriak-teriak kayak orang ayan(**Didepak**), sementara yang laennya cuman sweatdropped ria dan mengikuti dua orang yang lagi kejar-kejaran itu.

**

* * *

Back to Souji**

DRRRRT-DRRRRT

Souji yang dari tadi bengong meratiin foto yang ada di tangannya tersadar karena Hpnya bergetar, ia langsung mengambil Hpnya yang bermerek Blackberry Storm(**Iye dia udah ganti Hp**). Tanpa bingung lagi ia membuka SMSnya yang masuk dan bertuliskan Oka-san langsung aja dia buka tuh SMS

_Souji-kun sepertinya aku dan ayahmu tak bisa pulang sekarang._

_Mungkin musim panas nanti kami baru pulang._

_Oh ya uang jajanmu akan aku kirimkan ke rekeningmu setiap bulan dan uang buat kebutuhan sehari-hari hari ke __Theodore__-san._

_Oh ya Kaori-chan juga akan tinggal bersamamu, karena orang tuanya yang juga sahabat ayahmu itu juga berada di luar negeri sekarang._

_Sepertinya dia juga membawa temannya yang sudah Mahasiswa untuk tinggal bersama denganmu yang kudengar mereka kuliah di Universitas Tokyo._

_Maafkan ibu ya Souji-kun karena tak bisa pulang sekarang dan jaga dirimu baik-baik._

Souji terpaku melihat SMS yang baru dia lihat dan juga pada kata-kata _'Kaori-chan akan tinggal bersamamu'_ yang membuatnya mengernyitkan dahinya."Si Kolot akan tinggal bersamaku?" gumam Souji tak percaya. Souji dan Kaori adalah sahabat sejak TK,SD dan SMP hanya SMA saja mereka pisah sekolah. Kalau Souji bersekolah di Tokyo dan Inaba, Kaori bersekolah di Tatsumi Port Island. Mereka juga bertemu sewaktu Souji School trip ke Port Island, ia bertemu dengan Kaori saat ke _Chagall Café_ bersama mereka bukan cuman sahabat, mereka tuh juga Rival. Mereka berdua sama-sama berotak emas dan jago olahraga,bedanya Souji menang di pelajaran sementara Kaori menang diolahraga. Mengapa demikian? Ya jelas nilai rata-rata academic Souji selalu tertinggi seangkatan sementara Kaori selalu dibawah Souji yaitu tertinggi kedua seangkatan,tapi Kaori selalu menang dari Souji soal olahraga apalagi kalo Sparing karena ia menguasai 4 jenis beladiri yaitu Karate, Taekwondo, Aikido dan Jiu-jitsu. Kaori selalu mengalahkan Souji sewaktu sparing karena selalu menggunakan teknik Jiu-jitsu yang bisa dibilang kelemahannya Souji, sebenernya Souji bisa aja langsung ngebanting dia tapi karena cewek ya dia ngalah deh.

'_*huft* Sudah deh setidaknya dirumah bakal dikit rame' _pikirnya sambil menutup mata lalu tertidur

**

* * *

Tokyo station**

DRRRT-DRRRRT

Hp Souji bergetar lagi dan bikin cowok berambut abu-abu ini membuka matanya melihat keadaan sekitar _'Hm? sudah hapir sampai toh' _"Mwaaaaaaahhm~" dia sedikit menguap lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya sambil mengambil Hpnya di saku celananya._'Huh, si Kolot' _dia dapet SMS dari Kaori kalo ia nunggu di Main Lobby

Sambil turun dari kereta Souji celingak-celinguk dulu kali-kali ada kenalan yang kebetulan lewat, dan ternyata gak ada. Sambil menuruni tangga ia jadi kebelet BAK yowes situ ngibrit kekamar mandi deket Main Lobby(**Sempet-sempetnya**). Setelah selesai menunaikan tugasnya dan cuci tangan, ia keluar dari tempatnya beribadah(**Baca:kamar mandi**)

"Lama amat lo _sotoy_" tiba-tiba telinga Souji meneggang mendengar kata Sotoy. Begitu ia menyelidiki siapa tuh pelakunya (walaupun dia udah tau sih), tenyata sang pelaku tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kaori Nagisa. Nih cewek berambut coklat dengan jepitan tambut bertulis huruf romawi XXII dikiri kepalanya juga bola matanya merah, dia juga make sweater putih dan syal merah dilehernya, sedangkan bawahannya ia make rok kotak-kotak warna hitam-merah dan juga memakai legging berwarna hitam serta memakai sepatu coklat(**Readers:banyak bacot lu*ngelempar sandal jepit***)

"Hah,kolot lo emang gak pernah berubah ya " Emang sih nih dua orang selalu maen kata-kataan, tapi aslinya mereka sohibpan abis layaknya Souji ama Yosuke.

"Males ah gw ribut disini, ayo ikut gw" Kaori langsung narik cowok berambut abu-abu didepanya ini, mereka sampai kepintu keluar dan nemuin 3 orang yang lagi ngobrol. Souji mengenali cowok berambut putih dan bola mata berwarna kuning yang berdiri di samping cewek berambut pirang sebagai butlernya(**Gila! Punya Butler!**) yang bernama Theodore, ia memakai baju layaknya butler yaitu kemeja putih ditutupi Jas hitam serta celana dan sepatu hitam, bedanya ia tidak memakai dasi kupu-kupu.

"Ah, Souji-san, anda sudah sampai rupanya" kata Theodore sambil membungkuk hormat lalu berdiri lagi "Tak usah terlalu Formal Thedore-san,biasa aja" kata Souji lalu menengok kearah dua orang wanita yang tadi sedang mengobrol "Maaf anda berdua siapa ya?" tanyanya dengan sopan

"Mereka berdua adalah temanku sewaktu di Port island dan mereka sekarang sudah mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo" jelas Kaori yang belum melepaskan genggamannya ke Souji, Souji langsung connect karena ingat apa yang ia baca di Hpnya."Yang berambut hijau rada kebiruan ini bernama Yamagishi Fuuka" kata Kaori sambil menunjuk ke Fuuka"Hai, namaku Yamagishi Fuuka salam kenal" sambil menjulurkan tangannya" Aku Seta Souji, salam kenal" sambil menjabat tangan Fuuka "Dan yang ini Aigis" Kaori menunjuk perempuan berambut pirang yang mengenakan Headset aneh yang bisa dibilang cukup besar menurut Souji"Namaku Aigis, salam kenal" Aigis juga menjulurkan tangannya " Seta Souji,samal kenal" Souji juga menjabat tangan Aigis

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk mobil!" aja Kaori yang terlihat semangat "Lo semangat banget,padahal kita cuman pergi ke rumahgua" celetuk Souji sambil menaruh tasnya di bagasi mobil, sementara Fuuka terlihat kagum melihat kendaraan milik Souji"Kau kenapa Fuuka-san?" tanya Souji bingung "Tidak apa-apa cuman kagum saja dengan apa yang kau punya Souji-san." Mendengar perkataan Fuuka barusan Souji cuman tersenyum "Yang kaya bukan aku tapi orangtuaku Fuuka-san" jawab Souji enteng "Hmm, benar juga sih.." Fuuka diam sejenak "Yaudah kita berangkat yuk" ajak Kaori

**

* * *

Seta Mansion **

"Hwuaa~ gede banget rumahnya!" teriak Kaori kagum sementara Souji cuman sweatdrop sambil menaruh tasnya di ointu depan "Norak bet si lo, Lu kan sering kerumah gw, gimana si?" tanya Souji sambil ngadep belakang(Iye dia duduk didepan). "Kenapa si? Gw kan mau bikin kesan doang" Balas Kaori membela diri "Kesan? Kesan gimana, lo yang sering kerumah gw mo nimbulin kesan gimana?" yap Souji kalo ngadepin Kaori hilang sudah sifat coolnya, yang ada juga nyolot-nyolotan sama Kaori.

"Ah,elu Telmi banget sih,ih" gerutu Kaori di belakang Souji. "Siapa yang Telmi, yang ada cara ngomong lu yang biking w bingung" jawabnya tanpa perlu ngeliat lawan debatnya

BUG

Tinju Kaori ditahan dengan tangan kanan Souji tanpa perlu ngliat kebelakang, sementara orang yang nonton(Baca:Theodore,Fuuka,Aigis) cuman bisa shock plus sweatdropped. " jangan berantem disini,bahaya." Fuuka mencoba menengahi tapi malah dia yang kena amu Kaori"Biarin aja Fuuka-senpai kalo perlu aku patahin pala nih orang." teriak Kaori yang masih nendang ama mukulin Souji yang dari tadi gak pernah kena."Biarkan saja mereka berdua seperti itu Fuuka-san, Souji-san dan Kaori-san emang sering bertengkar seperti itu." Fuuka menatap Theodore gak percaya. "Apa orangtua mereka berdua setuju kalau mereka bertengkar seperti terus?" tanya Aigis bingung. "Ahahaha, orangtua mereka berdua memang setuju-setuju aja malah senang kalau mereka berdua seperti itu, mereka berpikir kalau anak mereka bertengkar seperti itu berarti hubungan mereka berdua akan semakin akrab atau mungkin mereka akan menjalin cinta," jelas Theodore yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Fuuka dan Aigis, ia juga mendapat teriakan dari Souji dan Kaori "APA MAKSUDMU KAMI AKAN MENJALIN CINTA,HAH? GAK AKAN PERNAH!" sang penonton alias Theodore,Fuuka,Aigis cuman bisa nyengir kuda._'Mereka berdua cocok' _pikir mereka bertigaa sementara Souji dan Kaori lagi Sparing yang keliatannya cukup serius

**

* * *

Dining room**

"Theodore, makanan buatanmu memang selalu enak ya?" puji Kaori yang masih memakan Cream Soup buatan Theodore "Terima kasih Kaori-san" Theodore menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih "Mm, Theodore-san bisa ajarin aku memasak gak?" tanya Fuuka yang juga terlihat kagum dengan makanan buatan Theodore,begitu juga Aigis. Sayangnya cuman Souji yang terlihat merenggangkan otot-ototnya karena abis di jiu-jitsu Kaori. "Kau memang selalu memakai Jiu-Jitsu ya Kolot, tubuhku jadi sakit nih" gerutu Souji sementara Kaori cuman senyum ngejek "Salah sendiri nantangin gw,Sotoy bodoh." Souji cuman mendengus _'Dasar kolot brengsek'_ gerutu Souji dalem ati

"Eh,sudah malam nih, aku punya jadwal kuliah besok pagi jadi aku kembali duluan kekamar ya" kata Fuuka langsung berdiri. "Oh ya,aku juga ada jadwal kuliah besok pagi,jurusan kami memang sama" kata Aigis yang juga ikut berdiri. "Kalo pada bubaran gini si, aku juga balik deh" Kaori malah ikut-ikutan. "Alah,bilang aja lu mau ikut-ikutan." ejek Souji dan dia juga ikutan berdiri(**?**). "Terus ngapain lo ikutan berdiri?" Tanya si cewek berambut coklat. "Hm? ya gw mau balik aja, gak ada kerjaan si, dagh" abis ngomong kayak gitu Souji langsung kabur "Brengsek, dasar muna lo Sotoy"

**

* * *

Souji bedroom**

Terdengar suara yang menurut Souji berisik dari kamar para cewek. _'katanya ada jadwal kuliah besok pagi, tapi kok masih berisik?'_pikirnya yang sekarang lagi nonton film _Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army_ gara-gara gak ada kerjaan. Tanpa sengaja Souji melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul 11:59 pm._'Hm, sebentar lagi tengah malam ya. Biasanya akan ada midnight channel kalo di Inaba.' _Souji termenung mengenang kejadian di Inaba lagi. _'Huh, lagi pula tak mungkin ada midnight channel di Tokyo, apa lagi aku sudah mengalahkan izanami dan aku tak bisa memanggil Persona lagi' _pikirnya sambil menelentangkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tiba-tiba Souji merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, ia melihat kesekitarnya untuk mencari tahu sesuatu yang menurutnya ganjil

**Sementara itu di kamar Kaori **

Para cewek sepertinya masih belum tidur, entah kenapa mereka menerima ajakan Kaori untuk tidur di kamarnya."Aku dan Sotoy memang selalu sparing sehabis adu nyolot, bisa di bilang si aku yang sering menyerangnya duluan" kata Kaori menjelaskan.",Sejak kapan kamu bisa beladiri Kaori-chan?" tanya Fuuka yang duduk dilantai "Aku belajar beladiri karena Sotoy juga ikut beladiri, dan aku tak mau kalah olenya" jelas Kaori yang lagi duduk di kasurnya "Tapi kok kamu ikut beladiri yang sama dengan Soujii-san? Tanya Aigis yang duduk di kursi belajar Kaori "Gak apa-apa kan, biar kalo sparing tehknik dia pakai bisa terbaca olehku." Kaori tersenyum sehabis menjelaskan -tiba Fuuka berdiri secara-tiba-tiba, tatapanya waspada. "kamu kenapa Fuuka-senpai?" tanya Kaori bingung dan ikut berdiri "Aku.. merasakan.. sesuatu yang aneh" jelas Fuuka dengan waspada, Kaori yan masih bingung tetap tak mengerti sementara Aigis yang mengerti juga ikut waspada.

**Back to Souji room**

"Perasaan ini.. seperti waktu di Inaba.." guman Souji dengan melihat keadaan sekitarnya lalu ia melihat TV yang masih menayangkan Film yang baru ia tonton.

**11:59:58**

**11:59:59**

**00:00:00**

BWUUUSSHH,PRANK

"UAAAHHRGGG" teriak Souji yang terlempar kekasurnya, ia tak bisa melihat karena diterjang sebuah angin yang sangat kencang _'A-a-ada apa ini' _pikirnya, ia membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat bayang-bayang hitam keluar dari dalam TV dan keluar ke alam bebas melalui jendela kamarnya _'apa itu?'_ ia hanya bisa melihat sebentar lalu matanya tertutup lagi _'Uh,tak bisa bernapas'_ kepalanya terasa berat dan akhirnya ia pingsan seketika itu juga.

Ketika Souji membuka matanya,ia melihat sebuath ruangan berwarna biru,ia melihat sekelilingnya baik-baik. Banyak buku yang tertata rapih di rak buku sepeti dinding layaknya sebuah perpustakaan pribadi,didasarnya terdapat botol minuman keras yang tak terasa asing bagi Souji.

"Welcome to Velvet Room" sambut Suara yang tak asing bagi Souji

"I-Igor?" tanyanya lemas

* * *

TBC

Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga nih Fic kedua, yah walau pun tetep gaje tapi fic yang ini rada serius dibandingin fic saya yang pertama.

Mungkin banyak kesalahan yang dalam cara penulisan jadi mohon di Review


	2. Demon and Persona

Disclaimer: Hueee nyari sekolah ternyata Susah, mungkin beberapa hari ini saya gak bisa update gara-gara masalah itu.

So chap 2 dah Update please enjoy

Shin Megami Tensei Series © ATLUS

* * *

**Demon and Persona**

Kejadian yang terasa cepat itu masih mejadi kenangan yang aneh bagi Souji, pertemuannya dengan Igor memang aneh. Ia terpanggil sewaktu Ia tidur dan disuruh menandatangani sebuah kontrak aneh, dan sekarang ia bertemu lagi dengan kakek-kakek yang terlihat sinting (**emang iya kan?**) sedang duduk layaknya seorang bos ditemani seorang asistennya.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya anakku" kata Igor si pinokio (**didepak**). "So, ada masalah apa sampe aku bisa kesini, dan kenapa tempatnya kayak perpustakaan gini bukan limousine?" tanya Souji sambil melihat keadaan sekitar. "Tempat ini adalah cerminan dari keadaan seorang tamu seperti dirimu, yah mirip-mirip dengan personalah" jelas Asisten Igor yang biasa dipanggil Margaret. "Maksudmu keadaanku sudah berubah, begitu?." Margaret mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Souji

"Lalu kenapa aku berada diisini? Bukannya petualangan ku sudah selesai?" tanya Souji bingung "Petualanganmu belum selesai Souji, petualanganmu diInaba hanya sebagian kecil dari petualanganmu yang sebenarnya" jelas Igor yang membuat Souji makin bingung. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Igor menghela nafas sejenak. "Kalau petualanganmu sudah selesai sama saja dengan kau mati, nak" Jelas Igor sambil meminum anggurnya.

"Mati?" guman Souji, Igor menatap Souji lagi "Tentu saja, kehidupan sama saja seperti petualangan dengan misteri yang tak bisa diungkapkan siapapun termasuk aku."kata Igor sambil menyerupt anggurnya. "Ngomong-ngomong ada masalah apa sampai aku dipanggil lagi kesini?" tanya Souji

"Ah benar juga, aku memanggilmu kesini karena kau akan menghadapi petualangan yang hampir sama dengan di Inaba dulu" Igor mengayunkan sebelah tangannya dan muncul sebuah Map merah yang bertuliskan _Contract, _ia menaruh Map itu di beja antara mereka berdua "Sebelum aku menjelaskan lebih lanjut isilah kontrak ini dulu." Tanpa banyak bicara Souji mengambil dan mengisi kontrak itu, setelah selesai mengisi kontrak tersebut tiba-tiba kontrak itu pun menghilang.

"Aku sudah mengisi kontrak itu, sekarang jelaskan mengapa aku berada disini" pinta Souji yang di tanggapi Igor dengan menggerakan tangannya, lalu muncul 3 lembar kartu ditangannya. "Nah, ambilah salah satu dari 3 lembar kartu di tanganku ini" perintah Igor. Souji ragu-ragu sambil berpikir dan ia mengambil kartu yang di tengah, begitu Souji membalik kartu itu dan kartu itu bergambar sebuah pedang bergabung dengan timbangan, disisi kiri berwarna merah dan disisi kanan berwarna putih. "Justice? Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Souji sambil menyerahkan kartu tarotnya ke Igor.

"Justice ya, Hmm?" Igor tampak memikirkan sesuatu dan mulai berbicara lagi. "Keadilan, objektivitas, rasionalitas dan analisis. Artinya kau akan menghadapi Misteri yang mungkin lebih membingungkan dibandingkan yang petualanganmu yang sebelumnya, sementara untuk mengungkap misteri ini kau memerlukan keempat hal tersebut dan menurut pantauanku selama ini, kau hanya memiliki keadilan dalam dirimu,nak" jelas Igor, sementara Souji menunduk kesal.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau aku berada disini, berarti aku dapat memanggil Persona kan?" tanya Souji dengan muka terangkat. "Yah mungkin begitu" balas Igor singkat. "Baiklah, sampai kita bertemu lagi" kata Igor. Pemandangan itu mulai kabur dari mata Souji dan menjadi kegelapan yang pekat.

"…i..ji..ouji..Souji..SOUJI!" terdengar seperti ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia mulai membuka sebelah matanya. Pandangannya masih kabur tapi ia tahu ada seseorang di hadapannya, pandangannya mulai terlihat jelas dan ia melihat seorang wanita dengan mata merah sedang mengangkat tangannya.

"K..Kaori..jang.." Souji berusaha menghentikan tindakan yang akan dilakukan Kaori. 'PLAK' yak sodara-sodara tamparan keras dari si tomboy Kaori tepat mengenai wajah Souji. "Ugh, kenapa si pake nampar-nampar segala?" kata Souji sambil mengelus pipinya yang sekarang sudah bertato cap tangan berwarna merah.

"Lagi lo gak bangun-bangun, yaudah gw tampar aja" celetuk Kaori seenak jidat.

"Tapikan gak perlu acara nampar-nampar segala" seru Souji yang sweatdropped dengan jawaban Kaori yang gak pake mikir

"Salah sendiri gak bangun-bangun sampe gw harus teriak-teriak segala"

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua, tak usah berantem dulu." Fuuka mencoba menengahkan, sementara Aigis mendekati Souji. "Kau kenapa bisa pingsan Souji-san dan kenapa kamarmu berantakan seperti itu?" tanya Aigis sambil menatap tajam Souji, sementara Souji cuman menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku tak tahu, tiba-tiba ada angin kencang dari arah TV di kamarku dan anehnya dari dalam TV itu keluar bayangan-bayangan aneh yang keluar melewati jendela kamarku..ugh" jelas Souji sambil memegang belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Bayangan?" kata Aigis yang sekarang melirik Fuuka dan Fuuka juga melirik Aigis lalu mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Baiklah semua, lebih baik kalian tidur sekarang, dan untuk Souji-san untuk sementara sebaiknya anda tidur di kamar tamu dulu" kata Theodore yang tiba-tiba muncul dari anak tangga di kediaman rumah Souji. Memang sekarang mereka s Souji yang pingsan berada Ruang tengah, karena Souji pingsan maka mereka menggotongnya ke ruang tengah.

"Sebegitu berantakankah kamarku itu?" tanya Souji sambil menatap Theodore, sementara Theodore hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah ah, aku mau tidur bikin capek aja,Mwaaaaawmmm~"Kaori menguap sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. "Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati ya Souji-san" kata Fuuka yang juga menaiki tangga diikuti Aigis. Theodore yang dari tadi diam saja sekarang mendekati Souji.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Souji-san?" tanya Theodore."Hm, ya begitulah" jawab Souji sambil menggerakan kepalanya diikuti bunyi tulang-tulangnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak cedera atau keseleo, ya sudahlah aku mau tidur dulu, malam" kata Souji sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar tamu. " Malam" balas Theodore lalu ia pergi kekamarnya yang dekat pintu utama.

**

* * *

Morning**

DRRRRT-DRRRRT-DRRRRT

Hp Souji terus-terusan yang menandakan ada yang nelpon bukan SMS, dengan malas-malasan Souji mengambil tuh BB biadap yang ganggu tidurnya dan dia gak tau kalo yang nelpon dia itu…

"SEEEEEEEENNSEEEEEIII" teriak suara cempreng cowok yang ngalahin suara cemprengnya Rise(**Kok bisa?**), yap Suara yang bikin telinga sang korban A.K.A Souji nyaris budeg itu adalah suara yang kita tahu yaitu Teddie .

"TEDDIE KALO NELPON KIRA-KIRA DONG SUARANYA!" teriak Yosuke yang mengambil Hp milik Teddie yang juga ikut teriak, Souji cuman tambah budek and Sweatdrop

"Lu juga Yos, gak usah pake teriak-tertiak gitu juga kali." kata Souji masih lemes

"Hehe, Sorry don't worry be happy, hehe" sahut Yosuke yang bikin Souji Sweatdropped

"Yo gw ada kabar bagus nih" kata Yosuke ceria. Sementara Souji ngangkat alisnya. "Kabar bagus apaan? Lo jadian ama Chie? Bagus dong, selamat ya jangan lupa PJ(pajak jadian)." celetuk Souji iseng, 'hahahahah!' sementara ada suara orang ketawa dengan suara cempreng yang kita ketahui sebagai Teddie.

"Ya kagak lah, bisa berabe gw kalo punya pacar kayak dia dan Teddie DIEM LU!" kata Yosuke jengkel, sementara gelak tawa Teddie masih belom berhenti.

"Yowes kalo buka, terus kabar baiknya apa neh?" tanya Souji langsung to the point, gak pake lama gak pake ukemi(Readers: apaan tuh?). "Oh,ya gw sampe lupa. Bokap gw pindah kerja ke junes yang ada di Tokyo, sebagai ketua meneger disana jadi.." Yosuke diam sebentar. "lo bakal pindah kesini gitu?" muka Souji langsung cerah bagaikan mentari di pagi hari(**lebay mode:on**). "Iyo, dan Teddie juga ikut disini, mungkin minggu depan, atau dua minggu lagi. Selambat-lambatnya ya tanggal 1 april." Jelas Yosuke, tapi ada yang mengganggu pikiran Souji. "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa mereka baik-baik saja kalau ditinggal begitu saja olehmu dan Teddie?"

"…"

"Kau kenap Yosuke?" tanya Souji karena daritadi tidak ada jawaban dari Yosuke. "Itu dia yang aku dan Teddie pikirkan" Souji mengerti dengan kebingungan kedua orang yang sedang menelponnya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu lo tinggal di kawasan mana? Shibuya,Meguro,Kawaguchi ato apa?" tanya Souji. " Aku di Bunko dekat Universitas Tokyo" jawab Yosukedan itu membuat Souji nyengir, "Heh, gw juga Bunko,makanya temennya Kaori numpang rumah gw"jelas Souji yang disambung dengan nada bingung Yosuke.

"Kaori? Siapa tuh?" Souji menepuk jidadnya karena lupa ngasih tau Yosuki tentang Kaori. "Itu sahabat sekaligus rival gw sebelum gw dateng ke Inaba, sedangkan temennya numpang di rumah gw karena deket universitas Tokyo" jelas Souji yang di sambut dengan OOH dari Yosuke

Knock-knock

"Hey, Sotoy lo mo nemenin gw ke Shibuya kagak?" tanya suara Cewek yang Souji sudah tau dari bahasanya yaitu Kaori.

"Bentar-bentar gw buka dolo pintunya" jawab Souji Sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar tamu. "eh udah duluya" kata Souji ke Yosuke. "oke partner, entar gw telpon lagi deh" balas Yosuke lalu menutup jaringan telponnya.

"Hm? ada apa Kolot, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku?" tanya Souji yang sekarang sudah membuka pintu kamarnya. " Yah karena Fuuka-san dan Aigis-san sudah pergi jadi tak ada yang bisa menemaniku kecuali elo, lagi pula bukankah kita ada janji dengan Asuka-can,Akira-kun,Honda-kun,dan Mitsuka-chan?" jelas Kaori, Souji cuman mengangkat alisnya lalu mendengus." Baiklah, gw siap-siap dulu"

**

* * *

Shibuya Ward**

"Jadi…kita harus menemui mereka dimana?" tanya Souji yang sekarang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Kaori

"Yah, katanya si Arakawa Mall, tapi gw gak tau suruh ngumpul dimana lagi." Jelas Kaori.

"Masa lo gak nanya lebih detail lagi, gimana si?" Souji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ya, maap, mana gw tau."

"Ck, yasudah lah kita jalan saja dulu." Souji berjalan melewati Kaori dengan tampang coolnya." Hey Sotoy, tunggu" Kaori ikut mengejar Souji.

Ditempat yang sama, di sebuah café di Arakawa Mall. Tempat yang cukup ramai di datangi orang terutama anak muda tentunya. Disebuah tempat duduk di café itu ada 4 orang yang sepertinya menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

"Lama banget mereka, perasaan udah gw SMS deh" gerutu salah seorang dari 4 orang sedang menunggu temannya itu. "lo udah ngasih tau belom tempat ketemuannya dimana?" tanya seorang cowok berambut coklat bergaya harajuku menggunakan jaket coklat yang berbulu di sekitar kerahnya(Ituloh yang jenisnya kayak punyanya Junpei ama Yosuke)

"Kayaknya sih enggak, soalnya gw kira mereka apal tempat kita ketemuan" kata cewek berambut pirang kemerahan. "Duh, Asuka-san seharusnya lo ngasih kordinatnya, mang kita tau kalo mereka apal tempatnya?" tanya cowok berambut coklat ke cewek yang di panggil Asuka. "Biarin aja Honda, dia juga gak tau ini" bela seorang cowok berambut putih spike, dengan tampang ngantuk tapi cool kayak Minato. "Ah Akira, elumah emang dari dulu belain dia molo" celetuk Honda yang ngebuat duo AA ini blushing.

"Memang dari dulu Akira-kun dan Asuka-san saling suka kan?" kata cewek berambut coklat gelap, mengenakan kemeja pink dan bawahannya blue Jeans. "Mitsuka-san jangan ngomong seperi itu dong." Sahut Asuka yang mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus saos cabe plus tomat, begitu juga Akira yang walaupun diam tapi mukanya merah.

"Jadi kapan kalian jadian, heh?" tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat mereka kenal muncul dari belakang pundak Akira. "Souji-kun!, Kaori!" sahut Asuka sambil berdiri untuk memeluk Kaori. "Hey man, long time no see you know?" sapa Honda mengangkat tangan kanannya. Souji dengan refleks langsung menepuk tos tangan Honda.

"Hey" sapa Akira dengan tampang cool plus malas. "Heh, seperti biasa lo masih tetep santai ya." ejek Souji nyengir kuda, sementara yang di ejek cuman mendengus sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Bodo amat." Dihari itu Souji dan Kaori menikmati reunion bersama teman-teman lamanya di Tokyo.

Sementara itu di kota yang sama, ditempat yang berbeda.

"Ini dimana? Aku kok gak pernah liat kota kayak begini, hey-hey kau tau dimana kita?" tanya seseorang yang sedang kebingungan dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Manaku tau, lagi pula jangan tanya aku disini entar kau disangka orang gila." Sahut Seseorang yang diajak bicara orang yang pertama."Iya-ya, kalau aku bertanya sama Gouto-san aku bisa dianggap gila" kata orang yang pertama yang kedengaran seperti mengejek, sementara kepala orang yang bernama Gouto berkedut.

"Kau mengejekku ya Jouhei? Gouto menggeretak orang yang dipanggilnya Jouhei dan memberikan Death glare.

"A-ampun kang Gouto" rengek Jouhei(**Digiles**). "Tapi kau kan kucing, wajarlah kalau aku berbicara denganmu aku bisa dianggap gila" Yap sodara-sodara, ternyata Gouto adalah seekor KUCING!. "Huh, whatever, tapi kau merasa ada yang aneh gak sih" tanya sang kucing kampung (**Digigit**) err.. maksudnya Gouto dengan muka waspada."Iya-ya aku juga merasa dari tadi diperatiin sama orang-orang, apa aku sudah terkenal ya? Eheheh" sahut Jouhei sambil nyengir. Gouto cuman bisa Sweatdrop.

"Lebih baik kita lihat keadaan dulu, kali-kali ada _Demons_ yang tiba-tiba muncul" kata Gouto sambil berjalan mendahului Jouhei sementara Jouhei mengikuti kucing itu dari belakang.

**

* * *

Evening**

"Sampai jumpa lagi ya semua" kata Kaori sambil melambaikan tangannya ke 4 orang temannya. "Ya Kaori-chan, jaga Souji-kun baik-baik ya, ehehehe" ledek Asuka yang ngebuat Souji dan Kaori blushing. "A-APA MAKSUDNMU A-S-U-K-A?" teriak Kaori yang mengubah lambaian tangannya menjadi kepalan tangannya. Teman-temannya minus Souji tertawa terutama Honda yang cara ketawanya mirip Yukiko. "Sampai nanti ya Souji-kun, Kaori-san" kata Mitsuka sambil melambai. "Ya, sampai ketemu lagi, ayo Kolot kita balik" ajak Souji sambil berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan teman-temannya.

"Tunggu, sebelum itu kita jemput saja dulu Fuuka-san dan Aigis-san." ajak Kaori sambil melakukan kebiasaannya, menarik tangan Souji tanpa persetujuan orangnya. _'Ya gak pa-pa deh, Universitas Tokyo kan deket dari sini_' pikir Souji

**University of Tokyo Front gate**

"Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga, pegel nih cuman duduk doang" kata wanita berambut hijau tua yaitu Fuuka. "Yah, setidaknya kita mendapat ilmu kan?" sahut temannya yang berambut pirang yang bernama Aigis. "Kamu enak Aigis-san, kamukan robot jadi tidak akan merasa pegal" kata Fuuka, Aigis cuman tersenyum

"Fuuka-san, Aigis-san" panggil suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Ketika mereka menengok kearah suara itu mereka melihat Kaori berjalan di depan Souji.

"Kaori-san, Souji-san? Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Fuuka yang bingung tapi juga senang karena ada yang jemput."Si Kolot narik aku kesini, yaudah deh" jawab Souji santai. "Lo, kan tuan rumah disini, jadi lo punya kewajiban jemput mereka Sotoy." Souji mengangkat alisnya. "Heh, emang ada ya kewajiban kayak gitu?" tanya Souji tapi Kaori pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kaori sambil berjalan didepan layaknya pemimpin, Fuuka dan Aigis mengikuti dari belakang sementar Souji Sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Kaori.

"Bagaimana dikampus? Baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Souji ke Fuuka maupun Aigis. "Membosankan sih, tapi yam au bagaimana lagi?" jawab Aigis, Fuuka mengangguk setuju.

"Heh, enggak seperti biasanya tingkah kalian seperti itu?" sahut Kaori melihat kedua Senpainya. "Entahlah, hari ini aku cuman merasa bosan saja" jawab Fuuka lalu ia menguap. "Fuuka-senpai kok sikapmu begitu sih?" tanya Kaori yang sweatdrop

"Aku hanya mengantuk saja, sudah lama aku tidak tidur terlalu malam"

"Yah, lagi pula itu juga salahku karena…." Souji tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia berhenti dengan tatapan waspada, entah kenapaia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. "Kalian kok berhenti, ada apa si?" tanya Kaori. Ternyata tidak hanya Souji yang berhenti tapi Fuuka dan Aigis juga berhenti berjalan, tatapan mereka juga waspada.

'_Perasaan ini, perasaan yang sama sewaktu di dalam TV_' kata Souji dalam hati. Ketika ia melihat sekitarnya ternyata ada 3 orang yang sedang memerhatikan mereka dan entah kenapa perasaan Souji menjadi tidak enak.

"Hey, kenapa keadaan sekitar kita menjadi gelap si" Suara Kaori menyadarkan Souji akan sekitarnya. Benar saja keadaan sekitar mereka tidak lagi terang melainkan gelap yang terasa ganjil.

"UUUUAAAARRRRGGHH" terdengar raungan salah seorang yang memerhatikan mereka. "AAAAARRGGG" orang yang lain juga mengikuti raungan orang yang pertama dan mereka berubah menjadi monster aneh. Semua orang yang ada disitu shock tapi tidak seshock Souji dan Aigis yang mengenal monster-monster itu. "Orthrus?" gumam Souji melihat singa berkepala dua. "Rakshasa?" Aigis juga ikut berguman melihat dua orang mirip ninja membawa dua pedang. Tiba-tiba monster-monster itu menyerang mereka, dengan cepat Aigis menembaki monster-monster itu dengan SMG yang ada di jarinya. Kaori dan Souji shock melihat Aigis menembaki monster-monster itu dengan jarinya.

"Aigis memang seorang Robot perang atau bisa dibilang anti shadow" jelas Fuuka sambil mengambil sebuah pistol bertuliskan S.E.E.S . "Shadow itu apa?" tanya Kaori bingung sementara Souji terdiam karena kaget bahwa senpainya ini mengetahui soal Shadow. "Dari pada itu cepat kalian cari tempat berlindung, disini terlalu berbahaya" kata Fuuka.

"Athena!" teriak Aigis, tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita membawa tombak dan tameng besar melingkari tubuhnya. "Athena, serang mereka." Perintah Aigis dilanjuti dengan Athena menghunuskan tombaknya ke Orthrus. "Itu namanya Persona, bisa dibilang itu sisi lain dari diri kita." Jelas Fuuka sambil mengarahkan pistol yang ia pegang kekepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Kaori berusaha menyingkirkan pistol yang di pegang Fuuka, tapi terlambat Fuuka telah menekan pelatuknya dan muncul Persona wanita memakai baju merah dengan sayap di belakangnya, dan sekarang Persona itu melindungi mereka dengan kubah yang menyelubungi mereka bertiga.

"Personaku bernama Juno, kegunaannya untuk menganalisa." jelas Fuuka, Kaori tampak bingung sementara Souji hanya mengangguk. '_Jadi mirip dengan Persona Rise yaa._' pikir Souji. "AIGIS-SAN BELAKANGMU" teriak Fuuka benar saja, salah satu Rakshasa sedang menghunuskan pedangnya ke kepala Aigis, sementara Aigis sudah tak bisa menghindar lagi.

"OSE, MAJU" teriak seseorang dengan pakaian detektif jepang jaman dulu dengan jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya. Muncul manusia bertubuh macan tutul membawa dua pedang dan ia menahan tebasan pedang Rakshasa yang mengarah ke Aigis.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Ose dan Rakshasa sedang mengadu pedang, sementara itu Aigis dan Athena sedang menyerang Orthrus, sedangkan detektif itu juga sedang mengadu pedang dengan Rakshasa yang kedua.(**untuk kebawah tolong bayangkan sendiri**)

SLASH DOR DOR SLASH SLASH

Dengan cepat(**yang menurut saya kecepetan**), mereka berdua… ehm maksud saya mereka berempat karena Athena dan Ose masuk itungan telah mengalahkan monster-monster itu. "Kembalilah Ose" kata orang itu sambil mengarahkan sebuah tabung kecil kearah Ose, lalu Ose menjadi cahaya hijau dan menghilang masuk ketabung itu diikuti dengan Athena yang menghilang. "*huft* Terima kasih, kalau tidak ada kamu mungkin kepalaku sudah lepas tadi" kata Aigis sambil menunduk hormat tanda terima kasih. " Ya tidak masalah, jadi kalian juga Devil Summoners ya?" tanya laki-laki itu? sementara Aigis bingung dengan pertanyaan orang itu. "Oh maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku.."orang itu belum memberikan namanya tapi sudah diselak dengan teriakan keras Fuuka. "AIGIS-SAN ADA LAGI YANG DATANG!"

"Ada berapa?" tanya pria itu. "Hanya satu tapi kekuatannya besar sekali" jelas Fuuka, kedua orang yang sedang becakap-cakap ria itu langsung siaga hitam(**emang ada ya?**).

"Dia datang" peringat Fuuka, munculah monster dengan 8 peti mati ( **bener gak si?**) memakai topeng gaje dan membawa 1 pedang di tangan kananya.

"Thanatos?" kata Aigis kaget melihat makhluk gaje yang ada di depannya. "Ini berbahaya lebih baik kalian mundur" kata Fuuka dengan nada khawatir. "Jack Frost maju!" perintah pria itu sambil mengambil tabung yang lain lalu ia memangil manusia salju memakai topi. "Jangan keluarkan Jack Frost, terlalu beresiko melawan Thanatos menggunaka Jack Frost." kata Aigis ke pria itu. "Tak ada salahnyakan mencoba?"

Jack Frost menggunakan serangan esnya ke Thanatos tapi untuk Thanatos serangan itu terlalu mudah di hindari, dengan cepat Thanatos menebas Jack Frost dari atas dan Jack Frost itu menghilang. "Celaka. Kalau begitu.." belum sempat orang itu mengambil tabung yang lain Thanatos segera meninju pria itu hingga terpental menabrak tiang Listrik. "Athen.."

BUAK

Aigis juga terkena pukulan Thanatos dan terpental hingga menabrak Tong sampah(**Malangnya nasibmu nak**). Sementara itu Fuuka,Kaori,serta Souji melihat kejadian itu dengan ngeri. "GRAAAOOORR" Thanatos sekarang menggeram lalu melihat Juno sedanf berdiri disana. Tanpa banyak bacot Thanatos langsung menyerang Juno dengan pedangnya. Juno menahannya dengan membuat perisai pelindung layaknya perisai yang melindungi Fuuka,Kaori dan Souji. Tapi serangan dari Thanatos dengan pedangnya secara membabi buta itu membuat tameng itu tak bertahan lama dan akhirnya tameng itu pecah diikuti Juno yang menghilang. "Kyaaaaa!" Fuuka terlempar kebelakang berserta Kaori dan Souji.

Melihat hal itu Thanatos segera mendekati mereka dan mengangkat Kaori dengan memegang lehernya sambil mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Kaori. Souji yang melihat sahabatnya yang berhadapan dengan maut langsung berdiri dan berlari mendekati. Dengan perasaan campur aduk Souji berusaha menyelamatkan Kaori dan berteriak. "JANGAN SAKITI DIAAAA!" entah mengapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya serasa ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan itu membuat Souji serasa ingin mati, tapi dibalik rasa sakit itu ada sesuatu yang telah ia nantikan. Munculah sebuah Persona hitam mengenakan baju ala Yakuza, memakai topeng dan membawa sebuah tombak. "Iza-na-gi..hah…to..long.. Kao..ri" perintah Souji lemah, Izanagi mengangguk lalu segera menyerang Thanatos menggunakan tombaknya, Thanatos yang menyadari serangan itu langsung menahan menggunakan pedangnya dan melepaskan Kaori dari tangannya. Dengan cepat Izanagi menangkap tubuh lemah Kaori dan menaruhnya disamping Souji yang masih berdiri.

"I..za..na..gi…habisi…dia" perintah Souji, Izanagi kembali menghunuskan tombaknya ke Thanatos, Thanatos hanya menahannya lalu membalasnya dengan menebas pedangnya ke Izanagi yang juga ditahan Izanagi. Thanatos menggunakan skill mudoon yang tidak berefek apa-apa terhadap Izanagi, sementara Izanagi mengeluarkan skill Ziodyne yang membuat Thanatos terluka parah. Izanagi melakukan tebasan terhadap Thanatos yang mulai melemah dan melakukan Skill Ziodyne sekali lagi dan kali ini benar-benar membuat Thanatos terluka sangat parah. Mengetahui musuhnya melemah Izanagi segera menghunuskan tombaknya ke Thanatos, tapi Thanatos menangkisnya dan melarikan diri(**Dasar cupu**). Izanagi yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya segera menghilang dan Souji pingsan seketika itu juga.

TBC

* * *

Fuh, setelah bejibaku berhari-hari akhirnya nih chap selesai juga (maaf kalo gaje).

Saya tidak ingin banyak berbacot ria karena bacotan saya sudah saya tulis di chap ini(**dilempar batu kali**)

Oh ya, anda pasti tahu dong siapa yang ngebantuin Aigis? yang tau entar saya kasih es cream bisa diambil di antartika hwehwehwe,,

Entar saya mau masuki Yosuke and Teddie, dan mungkin juga Naoto( walaupun dalam tahap pemikiran sekarang)

Mungkin banyak kesalahan dalam chap ini dan saya tahu saya masih pemula jadi mohon di Review.


	3. New Team New Mission

Disclaimer: saya tak akan banyak bicara jadi please enjoy

SMT series hanya punya Atlus tapi cerita ini punya dan buatan saya.

* * *

**New Team New Mission**

Kegelapan… ya hanya kegelapan yang dilihat Souji sekarang dan ia berasa terbang bagai layang-layang yang ditarik oleh pemiliknya. Tiba-tiba kegelapan itu berubah menjadi sebuah cahaya biru terang yang membuat matanya silau. Begitu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dimana dia, dia mendapati tempat yang tidak asing baginya yaitu..

"Welcome to Velvet Room, my darling..(**Wadefak ternyara Igor Yaoi***Author diubah jadi kodok*) Souji yang mendengar kata-kata Igor langsung merinding setengah mati.

"Wadefak.. Gor gw masih normal." Igor cuman terkekeh layaknya kakek sihir(**emang ada gitu?**). "Tenang saja aku cuman bercanda..Kekekkekeke" Igor ketawa setan kayak Hiruma(ditembakin Hiruma). "Ngomong-ngomong kau berhasil memanggil Izanagi yang termasuk Personamu ya.. khukhukhukhu, great, great" kata Igor sambil menepuk tangannya. "Tapi yang Izanagi menjadi first form lagi?" tanya Souji yang merasa aneh dengan personanya tadi, sementara Igor hanya terkekeh. "Souji apa kau lupa terakhir kali kita bertemu kau mengambil Izanagi dari compendium book?" tanya Margaretmencoba mengingatkan, dan ia ingat terakhir kali ia menemui Margaret di Velvet Room sebelum pulang ke Tokyo, ia mengambil Persona lamanya yaitu Izanagi. "Untunglah yang kau panggil Izanagi nak, bukan Izanagi-no-Okami." Souji mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud igor tadi. "Kenapa kau malah berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Souji. "Khukhukhu, kau belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan Izanagi-no-okami yang bisa dibilang kekuatannya di luar batas normal dan juga berakibat fatal kalau kau memanggilnya dengan cara seperti yang kau lakukan barusan." Souji mengernyitkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Igor. "Fatal, apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau memanggil Izanagi-no-Okami dengan cara seperti itu,*huft* kemungkinan besar kau akan mati." jelas Igor yang membuat Souji terbalak. "Mati? Tapi mengapa..?"

"Sudah kubilang karena kau tak bisa mengontrol kekuatan Izanagi-no-Okami yang terlalu besar dengan cara seperti itu." jelas Igor. "Apa alasanmu bahwa aku tak bisa mengontrol kekuatan Izanagi-no-Okami" Igor nyengir kuda mendengar pertanyaan Souji. "Sudah jelaskan, kau saja pingsan memanggil Izanagi, bagaimana Izanagi-no-Okami?" Souji emnundukan kepalanya karena kesal, sementara Igor mendengus. "Tapi bukan berarti kau tak bisa menggunakan Izanagi-no-Okami" Souji langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Igor dengan pandangan tajam. " Hah? Katamu aku tak bisa menggunakan Izanagi-no-Okami? Gimana si?"

"Aku bilang, kalau kau memanggilnya dengan cara yang tadikau lakukan, kemungkinan kau akan mati, tapi kalau kau menggunakan cara layaknya yang kau lakukan di Inaba, mungkin bisa." jelas Igor dan Souji baru ngeh. Ia langsung mengangguk mengerti. "Khukhukhu, by the way apa kau membutuhkan Persona tambahan anaku?" Souji teringat dengan kejadian yang baru dia lihat tadi dan lebih tepatnya monster yang ia lihat. "Tadi, sebelum aku kesini, aku melihat Orthrus dan ia menyerang kami, apa sebuah persona dapat bebas berjalan-jalan tampa ada yang mengendalikannya?" pertanyaan Souji membuat Igor dan Margaret mengangkat alis mereka. "Apa maksudmu Souji? Igor-sama dan aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksudmu." jawab Margaret sekaligus bertanya.

"Maksudku, apakah Orthrus bisa berjalan-jalan seenaknya tanpa ada yang memanggilnya?" tanya Souji yang membuat Igor,Margaret dan Author bingung setengah mati (*Slash* Author di tebas Izanagi). "Err.. aku tidak tau kenapa hal itu terjadi, tapi sepertinya Orthrus yang kau lihat itu bukan sebuah persona nak." jawab Igor dengan raut wajah yang masih bingung. Souji mengangguk kecil. "Jadi Souji apa kau membutuhkan sebuah persona tambahan?"

"Ya, aku butuh Yoshitsune,dan Helel saja cukup" Margaret mengangguk. Lalu ia membuka compendium book yang ia pegang dan memunculkan 2 buah kartu, kartu itu melayang kearah Souji dan pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya lalu masuk ketubuh Souji. "Okay, until we meet again" kata Igor. pandangan Souji menjadi kabur dan akhirnya gelap.

**

* * *

Kawaguchi Hospital (**Author ngambil namanya dari nama daerahnya*plak*)

"Apa sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya lelaki dengan topi detektif. "Belum, masih belum ada perkembangan sama sekali." jawab wanita berambut coklat yang sedang duduk menemani laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang terbaring lemah dikasur di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Kaori-san, lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat, kau telah menunggu disini hampir 3 hari, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." kata Fuuka yang menghawatirkan keadaan Kaori yang terlihat lesu. "Yang dikatakan Fuuka-san benar,kau lebih baik pulang dulu, tidak baik baik buatmu." kata laki-laki itu.

"Fuuka-san, Raido-san terima kasih atas sarannya tapi aku yang menyebabkan dia begini jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab." Fuuka dan Raido saling berpandangan lalu mendengus pasrah.

GREK

Masuk wanita berambut pirang dengan headset besar munutupi telinganya dan laki-laki bermata kuning dam berambut putih. "jadi apa Souji-san sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Theodore dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu minus Aigis. "Tapi aku tak menyangka Souji-san itu Persona user." kata Aigis sambil melihat Souji yang masih terbaring lemas. "Aku juga tak menyangka, tapi begitu Souji-san mengeluarkan personanya aku dan Juno merasakan kekuatan besar yang terpendam dari dalam tubuh Souji-san."

"Mungkin hanya aku yang tidak bisa apa-apa disini." kata Kaori tiba-tiba walaupun ia masih menatap Souji. "Itu tidak benar Kaori-san, kau pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu" Fuuka mencoba menyemangati tapi yang ada malah membuat Kaori tambah murung.

"Ugh.." Semua yang ada di situ kaget dan melihat Souji yang mulai membuka matanya. "Di..dimana aku?" tanyanya sambil mencoba untuk duduk dan memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang memeluknya. "Kenapa lo enggak bangun-bangun dasar SOTOY BODOH!" kata Kaori sambil berteriak dikata 'sotoy bodoh' sementara Souji terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata. "KENAPA…KENAPA LO NOLONGIN GW? GW GAK PERLU BANTUAN, GW BISA SENDIRI NGADEPUN TUH MONSTER!1" teriak Kaori yang masih memeluk Souji dengan suara yang terisak-isak.

"Karena kalo gak begitu lo pasti bakal mati kolot."kata Souji dengan tenang, Kaori hanya terisak-isak di bahu Souji, Souji memegang pundak Kaori lalu ia mendorong sedikit hingga wajahnya yang basah karena air matanya terlihat oleh Souji. "Gw gak bisa ngeliat temen gw mati, terutama elo sahabat gw dari kecil dan terlebih lagi lo tuh temen gw yang pertama kali.. inget waktu pertama kali kita ketemu dulu?" tanya Souji sambil menghapus air mata yang menggenang di kedua mata Kaori dengan jari telunjuknya. Kaori menatap mata Souji dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Souji membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tenang dan tulus. "Gw akan selalu Ngilindungin lo Kaori." kata Souji sambil memegang pipi Kaori yang basah akibat air matanya dan ia melihat wajah Kaori memerah. Kaori melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri menghadap Souji. "Kalau begitu gw pulang dulu ya, capek nih jagain lo mulu " kata Kaori keceplosan, Souji nyengir kuda. "Hehe, tumben mbak mo jagain gw, biasanya juga ogah-ogah." ledek Souji diikuti dengan cekikikan orang-orang yang ada dikamar itu, sementara sang korban cuman bisa blushing.

"EH-eh gw jagain lo gara-gara gw yang buat lo masuk rumah sakit, la-lagian lu juga lemah banget si, gak di apa-apain pingsan." Balas Kaori walaupun orang yang ia ledek masih nyengir kuda. "UDAH AH, GW CAPEK GW MAU PULANG!" teriak Kaori sambil berjalan menuju pintu, 'BRAK' dengan sukses pintu kamar itu di banting sama Kaori si kingkong(Author di tendangin Kaori)

"Harusnya,kau berterima kasih padanya bukannya ngatain." saran Aigis sambil memberikan 1 karung(?) buah-buahan. "Iya dah, entar aku bilang deh ke dia."

"Ngomong-ngomong Souji-san, sejak kapan kamu punya Persona?" tanya Fuuka sambil buka laptopnya sambil senyum gaje.(**Wah, buka BF ya?***dihajar juno*). "Sejak aku tinggal di Inaba." Jawabnya SPdJ(Singkat,Padat dan Jelas)

"Lah,masa cuman segitu doang, dikit amat." Souji sedikit mengernyit Karena di komplen(**complain**) kayak gitu. "Ya kagak lah, masa cuman segitu, gini-ni ceritanya." Setelah 3 jam bercerita panjang lebar yang ngebuat pendengarnya pening, akhirnya dia selesai juga cerita.

"Panjang juga ya." Kepalanya Aigis dah mulai berasep tapi langsung disiram air dingin sama Raido. "Oya, kapan neh aku keluar dari nih rumah sakit?" tanya Souji diikuti dengan Shock dari orang-orang yang ada di tuh kamar gara-gara lupa manggil dokter. "Oh iya, saya panggil dokter dulu." Kata Theodore sambil lari-lari gaje keluar kamar.

Tiba-tiba datang lah seorang dokter dengan rambut pirang spike dan muka yang bisa dibilang membuat semua cewek jatuh hati padanya. Tapi hal itu tidak diimbangi dengan… "Hyahaaaa. Ada pasien baru nih, bisa jadi bahan percobaan kagak ya?" teriak Dokter itu sambil menyiapkan Mini gun, M4A1,Kris,dlll.(**buset kok kayak hiruma si?**). "Buset, Skuriti! (**Security maksudnya**)" Dengan sigap, Raido menyiapkan revolvernya

CLIK

Sayangnya Kris milik dokter gadungan itu sudah menempel di dagu Raido. Semua orang yang ada disitu melihat ngeri kearah Raido dan dokter gadungan itu. DRAPDRAPDRAPDRAP, terdengar suara orang berlari kearah kamar dimana Raido disandra oleh dokter gadungan. "Police, angkat tangan!." Teriak salah satu polisi yang sepertinya kapten dengan emblem bertuliskan 86(?)

"Hoo, Police 86 toh ndak nyangka ane bakal ketemu ente-ente lagi, khekekekeke" sang dokter ketawa setan. "Police, SEERRRRRBUUUUU!" perintah si kapten gaje. "UGGGYAAAAAA!"

BAK BIK BUK BOK BOK TRANK TRINK TRUNK TRENK TRONK DAR DIR DUR DER DOR

Terjadilah kekacauan di dalam Kawaguchi hospital yang tak berdosa.

Author: oke karena terjadi kekacauan di Kawaguchi hospital dan karena beberapa main character lagi kejebak disana dan….

Readers: Lama loe, gw lempar kapak neh!

Author: AMPUUUUN!(lari ngibrit) oke langsung aja kita liat keadaan Kaori karena cuman dia yang gak kena musibah di rumah sakit ntuh. *PLAK*

Readers:Lama lo su…

**

* * *

Kaori POV**

Kepalaku pusing bukan main, mungkin karena aku tidur diatas jam 12 malam kali ya selama 3 hari ini?."Hmmwaaaahh~~" aku menguap lebar sekali hingga aku melihat orang-orang di sekitarku cekikikan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memberikan Killer Glare kearah mereka, dan seperti biasa mereka pergi dengan muka ketakutan, dasar pengecut

"Kaori!" sepertinya ada yang memanggilku,oh ternyata Asuka. "Kaori kok kamu lesu banget, abis ngapain?"

"Enggak kok, gak ngapa-ngapain" aku berbohong, takut membuat Asuka khawatir. "Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Souji-san? Kudengar dia masuk rumah sakit dari Akira-kun dan Honda-san."

"Iya, dia emang masuk rumah sakit."

"Kenapa" aku menunduk sebentar untuk mencari alasan yang tepat, lalu setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat aku menatapnya lagi, "Dia pingsan setelah terserempet mobil dan mungkin kepalanya yang terbentur duluan makanya dia pingsan."

"uh, benar juga sih" sudah kuduga dia memang polos. " Eh, Kaori kok pipimu basah gitu, kantung matamu menghitam lagi, abis nangis ya?" tak kusangka dia memerhatikan mukaku sampai segitu detailnya. "Enggak kok, aku bilangkan aku kurang tidur, kalau soal pipiku yang basah tadi aku abis cuci muka." Aku berbohong lagi dan aku rasa Asuka bakal ketipu lagi. "Mungkin memang benar." Benarkan dia tertipu lagi.

"Oh iya Kaori, aku titip ini untuk Souji-san." Ia tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepadaku yang didalamnya ternyata sebuah kue coklat. "Asuka, kenapa kamu enggak ngasih sendiri aja si?" tanyaku bingung. "Aku, sibuk harus bantu-bantu ibuku dirumah, sekarang aja aku harus beli belanjaan, oh ya aku lupa soal belanja, sampai nanti ya Kaori, tolong kasih kue itu ke Souji ya." kata temanku sambil berjalan menjauhiku, huh kok aku jadi kayak tukang kirim barang si? Kenapa gak ngasih Fedex aja gitu? Sudah ah pulang aja.

Seta Mansion

Setelah menaruh kue yang di kasih Asuka di kulkas, aku kembali kekamarku dan merebahkan diriku dikasur dengan keadaan tengkurap. Entah kenapa aku teringat dengan kejadian dirumah sakit tadi, ketika sotoy berbicara seperti itu ditelingaku, ketika ia berjanji akan melindungiku, ketika dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang pertama kali kulihat di matanya entah kenapa hatiku merasa senang…. Tunggu apa aku pikirkan barusan? kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? AKH KAORI BODOOOH!.

Aku menatap cermin yang ada dimeja rias kamarku, aku melihat diriku dengan muka yang merah bagai lobster abis di rebus. Ekh?.. kenapa aku jadi blushing begini si? dan kenapa jantungku berdebar keras begini? Oh iya tadi sewaktu sotoy menatapku aku dadaku terasa dagdigdug kencang. Aneh, selama ini aku belum pernah merasa berdebar-debar seperti ini, padahal bersama pacar-pacarku yang dulu aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan berdebar seperti ini. Kenapa si aku ini? ARGH, KAORI BODOOOHH!

**Normal POV**

"Oalah, ternyata dia bukan dokter toh." Souji lega karena hampir jadi bahan percobaan sang dokter gadungan. "Maaf atas kejadian ini dan untuk para polisi terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ucap sang dokter sungguhan yang abis memeriksa Souji. "Enggak masalah, Police ayo kita pulang" komando sang kapten diikuti anak buahnya dari belakang. "Tunggu bagaimana dengan rumah sakit yang hancur lebur gini?" tanya suster yang nemenin sang dokter. "EGP, Emang Gue Pikirin?" jawab sang kapten sambil ngibrit. "WOOOOIII, TANGGUNG JAWAB LO PADAAAA!" teriak dokter dan suster itu sambil ngejar sang polisi. "Terus kau boleh pulang gak Souji-san?"

"Pulang aja, gw males disini, masa gw suruh tidur di rumah sakit yang ampir abrul gini? celetuk Souji sambil pergi ninggalin kamar yang udah bolong-bolong kayak abis perang. "Ngomong-ngomong anda siapa ya?" tanya Souji kepada Raido yang jelas Souji belom kenal gara-gara pingsan. "Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Raido Kuzunoha ke 14 dan ini kucing peliharaanku namanya Gouto." jelas Raido yang juga menunjuk Gouto yang entah kenapa Gouto memandang Raido dengan tatapan membunuh. "Raido Kuzunoha? Kok masih muda banget sih, gak kayak di film?" Souji kaget setengah mati karena orang yang di depannya ngaku-ngaku sebagai Raido Kuzunoha.

"Film? Film tuh apa?" Raido pasang tampang Innocent dengan pertanyaan Souji. "Fuuka-san bener nih dia Raido Kuzunoha?" Fuuka cuman angkat bahu menanggapi pertanyaan Souji.

Ting, tiba-tiba ada lampu yang menyala di kepala Theodore(**Gimana caranya?**). "Kalo memang dia Raido Kuzunoha yang sebenarnya seharusnya Gouto-san bisa ngomong dong." Ide brilian sekaligus bego ini disambut dengan anggukan Souji,Fuuka dan Aigis.

"Loh, darimana kalian bisa tahu?" Gouto tiba-tiba berbicara orang-orang yang ada disitu shock (kecuali Raido) setengah mati ngeliat kucing bisa ngomong. "Ya kami tahu aja, anda Raido Kuzunoha pertamakan, dan anda adalah partner Raido-san kan?" Gouto memasang tampang '_gak percaya gw, masa identitas gw ketauan_' atas pertanyaan Souji barusan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu sampai sedetail itu?" tanya Raido yang juga kaget sama kayak kucingnya(Author disambit Raido). "Lebih baik kita pulang dulu, kasian si Kolot jaga rumah sendirian." Mendengar ajakan Souji, Fuuka dan Aigis langsung cekikikan sementara Theodore nyengir kudanil. "Loh, kok pada ketawa gitu, kenapa?" tanya Souji. "Gak papa Souji-san,hihihih" Souji makin bingung karena Fuuka dan Aigis masih cekikikan.

**

* * *

Seta Mansion again**

"Selamat datang, jadi kalian sudah pulang ya?" kata Kaori yang baru turun dari tangga. "Ya lo litanya gimana?" ucap Souji sambil berjalan kedapur. "Gue liatnya kalian semua dah pada pulang, lo keberatan hah?"

"Gak juga, ngapain juga gw keberatan?" balas Souji sambil meilirik kearah Kaori. Tatapan mereka bertemu tapi gak kayak yang di rumah sakit kali ini ada aliran listrik yang bertemu di antara tatapan mereka. "Mulai deh, padahal tadi di rumah sakit mereka akrab banget." gumam Aigis yang untung gak kedengeran sama orang-orang yang di omongin.

"Hey,hey kalian jangan bertengkar dulu ada hal penting yang mau kita bicarakan nih." Sela Theodore dengan tampang coolnya. Kedua orang yang sedang tatap-tatapan itu sekarang membuang muka mereka kearah lain, tapi anehnya mereka berdua tersenyum. Theodore yang memperhatikan hal itu menjadi bingung sendiri. "Ayo kita makan dulu, lalu kita bicarakan masalahnya nanti." Ajak Theodore yang dibalas anggukan dari semua orang.

**After Dinner**

"Jadi, apa yang mau di bicarakan nih?" tanya Souji sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya. "Masalah tentang kejadian tempo hari tentunya." ucap Aigis. "Ini masalah tentang dirimu dan juga Raido-san, Souji-san" kata Fuuka sambil mengelap bibirnya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Souji telmi. "Kamu bisa memanggil Persona dan lagi Personamu bisa mengalahkan Thanatos, salah satu Persona terkuat milik salah satu teman kami."

"Tunggu-tunggu, katanya itu Personaa milik salah satu teman kalian, tapi bagaimana Persona itu bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas tanpa ada yang mengendalikannya?" Aigis dan Fuuka juga bingung menanggapi pertanyaan Souji. "Itu adalah Demons, jiwa jahat yang keluar dari tubuh setiap orang." ucap Raido tiba-tiba. Semua orang sekarang menatap Raido. "Mirip shadow ya, hanya saja berbeda tempat dan bentuk."

"Oh iya Souji-san, darimana kau tahu tentang Orthrus dan Rakshasa?" tanya Aigis sambil menatap Souji. "Aku tahu karena aku pernah mendapatkannya dengan menggunakan _Wild Card Power_." Aigis dan Fuuka shock mendengar ucapan Souji terutama bagian ia mengatakan Wild card power.

"Jadi… kau seorang _Multi-Persona user_? Souji mengangguk dan menyadari fakta bahwa ada keganjilan dengan ucapan dan wajah mereka. "Darimana kalian tau soal Wild card power dan Multi-persona user?" tanyanya dengan memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Aigis maupun Fuuka. "Eh.. aku dulu juga seorang Multi-persona user Souji-san" jawab Aigis, Souji cuman ber-oh ria. "Tunggu sebentar, aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kalian, maksudnya apasih ini? Apa itu persona?" tanya Kaori yang bingung dengan debat aneh yang sedang berlangsung

"Oh maaf, aku lupa kalau Kaori-san, Theodore-san dan Raido-san bukan persona user, mungkin kurang mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini." Ucap Fuuka sambil meminta maaf. "Tidak apa, sebenarnya aku juga Persona user, Personaku adalah Olympus evolusi dari Zeus." Jelas Theodore. orang-orang yang ada diruang makan itu kaget dan tak mengira kalau Theodore adalah persona user. "Walaupun aku tak punya persona, tapi aku memiliki berbagai jenis devil." Kata Raido sambil nyengir. "Jadi cuman aku yang gak punya persona ya." Kata Kaori dengan muka merengut lalu menundukan kepalanya. "Itu tidak benar Kaori-san, mungkin kamu punya Persona hanya saja belum bisa dipanggil." hibur Fuuka. "Darimana aku bisa tahu kalau aku memiliki persona?" tanya Kaori sambil melihat Fuuka. "Sebenarnya hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya, yaitu dengan Dark Hour." Jelas Aigis

"Dark Hour?" tanya Souji dengan muka bingung. "Itu adalah jam tersembunyi diantara hari ini dan hari esok, dan terjadi tepat pukul 12 malam." "Tapi aku tidak pernah merasakanya dulu di Inaba." Fuuka menghela napas lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Apa kamu tidak ingat kejadian tahun 2010 ketika langit menjadi hijau dan bulan merubah menjadi bentuk yang mengerikan?" Souji baru ingat kejadian dimana langit menjadi Hijau dan bulan menjadi sebuah bola mata besi mengerikan, ia juga ingat ketika ia merasa ditekan oleh sebuah angin dari atas kepalanya. "lalu kenapa Dark Hour bisa menghilang?" tanya Souji sementara Fuuka hanya bisa diam "Karena Dark Hour sudah menghilang pada tanggal 31 januari 2010."jelas Aigis sambil membuang muka. "Kenapa bisa menghilang?" Keadaan semakin canggung tapi Souji tetap memaksa menanyakannya. "Ka-karena teman salah satu teman kami mengorbankan dirinya untuk menghentikan bulan itu alias Nyx yang ingin menghancurkan dunia ini. " jawab Aigis yang terdengar ingin menangis. "Aku mengerti" Souji tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Aigis terlihat ingin menangis ditambah dengan keadaan semakin canggung.

"Tapi Dark Hour sudah tak ada, cara untuk mengetahui aku bisa menggunakan persona atau tidak sudah tak ada." Souji baru teringat dengan kejadian diinaba, bagaimana ia mengaktifkan Persona teman-temannya. "Ada satu cara untuk mengaktifkannya." ucap Souji spontan saja mereka membalak kearah Souji. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kaori dengan penuh harap. "Dengan memasukan lo kedalam TV maka lo bakal bisa make Persona." Semua orang melongo mendengar ucapan Souji

"Gimana caranya? Kita harus kestasiun TV dulu biar gw bisa dapet Persona gitu? Souji menggelengkan kepala menanggapi pertanyaan Kaori. "Bukan begitu, lo gw masukin kedalam TV lewat TVnya langsung, entar lo ngadepin Shadow lo sendiri." Kaori ber-oh ria lalu menari tangan Souji kearah Living Room.

**Living Room**

"Yaudah cepet masukin gw kedalem Tipi, CEPET!" Kaori merintah Souji layaknya babu (Author di gampar Souji). "Tapi ada masalah sedikit." Ucap Souji, Kaori langsung menghadap Souji lagi. "Kenapa? Kenapa lagi?" "Masalahnya gw gak bisa masuk lagi ke dalem TV, jadi otomatis lo gak bakal bisa masuk ke TV" jelas Souji. Sementara Kaori menatap Souji dengan pandangan Maut, ia juga membunyikan tangannya bersiap memukul . "Tunggu-tunggu, kalo salah satu temen gw di Inaba bisa masuk kedalem TV"

BUK

Souji menahan pukulan Kaori dengan tangannya. "Lo bego ya, jadi maksud lo gw harus ke Inaba cuman buat masuk kedalem TV gitu!" Kaori ngamuk-ngamuk tapi Souji dengan kesabaran tinggi tetap tenang menanggapinya. "Temen gw yang bisa masuk kedalem TV bakal dateng dari Inaba dan bakal pindah kesini entar, jadi lu tenang aja." Kaori menarik tangannya dari tangan Souji yang menahannya

"Kalo gitu maaf ya gw dah mukul lo." Ucap Kaori sambil meminta maaf. "Gak apa-apa kok lagian gak kena ini." Souji tersenyum hangat ke Kaori, tapi Kaori tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika dia berada di rumah sakit. '_Ke-kenapa gw jadi degdegan gini?_' pikir Kaori dalam hati ia juga tidak menyadari kalau mukanya memerah. "Kaori, lo napa, Kok muka lo merah gitu, demam ya?" tanya Souji yang memecahkan lamunan Kaori terutama karena Souji tumben manggil dia _Kaori_ dan juga Souji juga udah didepannya sekarang.

TUK

Gak disangka-sangka Souji menyentuh dahi Kaori dengan dahinya sendiri, secara otomatis muka mereka deket banget. "Gak panas kok." Kata Souji, tiba-tiba Kaori mendorong Souji hingga terjatuh, mukanya kali ini bener-bener kayak kepiting rebus. "Kenapa? Kok lu dorong gw si?"

BRAK!

Pintu Living Room dibuka secara kasar oleh Kaori dan ia menghilang dari pandangan ketika ia menaiki tangga. Souji yang masih bingunh langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Disana sudah ada yang menunggunya yaitu Fuuka yang membawa tas putih,Aigis,Theodore,Gouto dan Raido.

"Kaori-san kenapa Souji-san?" tanya Theodore dengan tampang khawatir. Souji hanya angkat bahu lalu menjelaskan reka kejadiannya. "Pantas saja" gumam mereka semua ketika Souji selesai menceritakan kejadiannya.

"Kenapa" tanya Souji yang telmi. "Enggak, gak papa tenang aja. Ehehehhe" sahut Raido sambil ketawa garing. "Oh iya Souji-san, ini aku berikan padamu." Fuuka memberikan tas putih yang ia pegang kepada Souji. "ini apa?" ketika Souji membuka tas itu ia kaget dengan barang yang ada didalam tas itu yang ternyata sebuah pistol yang sama seperti punya Fuuka dan bertuliskan_ Expert Evoker _dikedua sisi pistol itu. "Itu adalah _Expert Evoker_, alat untuk memanggil Persona didunia nyata." jelas Fuuka. Souji melihat pistol yang ada di tangannya baik-baik. "Jadi sebelumnya ada evoker yang kalian pakai di Dark Hour ya?" Fuuka dan Aigis mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Kalau begitu kita bentuk tim baru dan kita pecahkan misteri, lalu kita bantu Raido-san kembali ke masanya." Kata Souji layak pemimpin dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh yang lain. "Jadi nama Teamnya apa?" tanya Aigis.

Souji mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepalanya bersiap menekan pelatuknya. "_Pesona Summoner_".

DAR!

* * *

TBC

HWWAAAAAMMWWW~` akhirnya selesaiii horeeeeee.. dan saya masih bergembira karena Jerman bisa ngalahin Argentina 4-0, 4-0 SODARA-SODARA! (di gebukin warga argentina)

Maaf, mungkin saya termasuk Jerman Fans makanya saya tulis di Fic ini. Dan maafkan saya bagi pecinta Argentina, saya sangat menyesal.

Berhubung dengan selesainya nih Fic maukah para Readers memberikan Reviewnya? Kali-kali ada yang salah ketik.


	4. The Awakening

Disclaimer: Maafkan saya karena terlalu lama update

sebenernya si bisa di update dari seminggu yang lalu cuman waktu saya baca ulang malah aneh, dan karena itu saya mengulang lagi dari awal

Hasilnya? sama aja.

BTW please enjoy my Fic

Shin Megami Tensei Series © ATLUS

* * *

**The A****wakening**

**UNKNOWN**

Tempat yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata… yah begitulah menurut seorang wanita yang menyusuri tempat gelap bermandikan cahaya-cahaya kecil yang hanya bisa dilihat jika keadaan benar-benar gelap.

Benar-benar mustahil bagi seseorang untuk mencari suatu harapan di tempat macam ini, tapi tidak untuknya. '_apapun yang terjadi aku harus mencarinya_' begitulah pikiran wanita itu. mungkin anugrah yang diberikan oleh tuannyalah yang telah membawanya sampai disini, mungkin dia harus berterimakasih jika ia kembali.

Perjalanan yang ia lakukan selama ini sampai ditempat ini, mencari seseorang yang ia cintai? Apakah orang itu akan membalas cintanya jika mereka bertemu? "_kau terlalu banyak berharap._" kata wanita itu kepada dirinya sendiri

Sambil berjalan ia mengingat-ngingat kenangan yang ia alami dengan orang yang ia cintai, orang itu selalu menuruti apa yang ia minta dan ia begitu pengertian…'_tapi mengapa ia yang harus mengalami semua ini, mengapa hanya dia mengapa tidak orang lain saja?_' '_Seandainya saja aku bisa menghentikannya hal ini mungkin sekarang aku dan dia bisa bersama?_' pikiran egois itu terlintas di benaknya saat ini, tapi ia segera tersadar kalau hal itu sudah lama berlalu dan masa lalu tak mungkin bisa di ubah.

Sebuah gerbang bewarna emas dengan ukiran mata dan …sebuah kipas? Mungkin itulah yang terlihat oleh kedua mata wanita itu, dan satu-satunya hal yang berbeda dari gerbang itu adalah sebuah patung manusia dengan gaya disalib menempel tepat di tengah gerbang itu dengan kawat berduri yang mengekang sang patung agar patung itu tidak pergi kemana-mana.

Tapi keadaan patung itu lebih menyedihkan dibanding gerbang emas yang berada di belakangnya. Retak, itulah yang tejadi pada patung mengenaskan yang ia lihat, tidak seperti gerbang yang ada dibelakang patung itu gerbang emas yang bersih dan kokoh. Satu-satunya kekurangan dari gerbang itu hanyalah ukiran-ukiran aneh yang tergambar pada gerbang itu.

"Tak kusangka aku langsung menemukannya, kukira butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk menemukannya." gumam wanita itu. "sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada ku.

"GRAAAAAOORRRR!" terdengar raungan keras dari arah. "Cish" wanita itu melompat dari terjangan makhluk raksasa bermuka dua yang terdapat di bagian depan dan belakang tubuhnya. "dan sepertinya juga tidak."

"Erebus." Nama yang aneh untuk disebut, tapi sepertinya memang untuk nama makhluk itu.

"GRAAAAAAAAOOOORR!" monster itu menganggkat tangannya dan menyerang wanita itu, tapi wanita itu sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut dan ia langsung melompat kesisi kiri dari serangan tangan itu.

"Aku tak punya waktu untukmu, aku masih punya urusan yang lebih penting disini." Kata wanita itu. dengan cepat ia membalikan telapak tangannya dan muncul sebuah buku setebal kamus penerjemah bahasa inggris. Ia membuka buku itu dan mengayunkan tangannya keatas, seketika itu juga muncul sebuah kartu biru yang melayang tepat di muka wanita itu. "Bantu aku, Yotshitsune!" dengan remasan halus pada kartu itu muncul seorang samurai membawa dua bilah katana pendek. Tanpa diperintah lebih lanjut sang samurai langsung menebas Erebus dengan kecepatan lumayan cepat. Walaupun serangan sang samurai sangat cepat tapi Erebus tidak terlalu terluka sehingga ia mengayunkan tangan kiri bagian depannya untuk menghempaskan sang samurai dari arah depannya.

"Cih, tak ada kesempatankah?" wanita itu mengambil salah satu kartu yang terdapat pada bukunya dan tentusaja meremasnya.

"Tam lin, tahan dia." perintah wanita itu, Spearman berbaju zirah biru itu segera menghunuskan tombaknya ke Erebus, walaupun wanita itu tau kalau itu sia-sia. Erebus langsung menggenggam Tam lin yang dari tadi menyerangnya terus, lalu ia meremas Spearman tak berdosa itu hingga ia terbelah menjadi dua dan menghilang.

Erebus dengan gerakan menungging (**Author ngeliatnya emang kayak nunggging**), ia mengcast sebuah bola merah kehitaman yang berada di sisi kirinya yang biasa kita sebut DARK EMBRACE.

"Celaka, sudah tak ada waktu lagi." dengan cepat ia segera mengeluarkan 1 buah kartu lalu menghancurkan kartu tersebut dengan buku tebalnya. "Pixie gunakan skill terbaik milikmu, MEGIDOLAON!" perintahnya ke sebuah peri yang berada di depannya sekarang. Pixie itu mengcast Megidolaon dan menyerang Erebus dan anehnya Erebus justru jatuh tak berdaya terkena serangan makhluk kecil yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu.

"Huft, untunglah aku sudah memasukan memodifikasi Megidolaon ke Pixie." Gumam wanita itu. ia berbalik untuk menghadap patung yang sudah retak-retak itu. ia memandang patung itu dengan pandangan bersalah. '_Apakah aku salah melakukan hal ini?_' kata wanita itu dalam hati

'_Apakah aku salah jika aku membebaskan dia dan juga… NYX?_' wanita itu mulai melayang mendekati patung itu dan akhirnya sejajar. "*Sigh* Maafkan aku semua.." gumamnya, lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dada patung itu. "Terutama kau." Tepat ditelapak tangan wanita itu yang menyentuh dada patung tersebut muncul cahaya yang mulai merambat keseluruh tubuh patung itu. Perlahan-lahan tubuh patung itu mulai berubah, dari batu yang keras menjadi kulit putih dan mulus(?). Cahaya itu lenyap digantikan dengan sesosok pria yang sedang tertidur dengan raut muka tak berdosa, dengan kata lain innocent.

Segera saja wanita itu memeluk pria itu dengan lembut. "Su-sudah lama aku mencarimu*sniff* dan akhirnya ki-kita *sniff* bisa bertemu." isak wanita itu sambil meneteskan air mata yang menandai itu adalah luapan emosinya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi."Ayo kita pulang, mi-." entah aura mengerikan muncul dari belakang punggungnya. Ketika wanita itu berbalik ia melihat makhluk besar mengerikan tengah bersiap utuk melayangkan serangan yang akan dia lakukan tidak lama lagi, anehnya wanita yang tengah berada di ujung tanduk itu justru tersenyum.

"Bodohnya aku, aku lupa kalau Erebus tak mungkin mati." Sang pria yang berada dalam pelukannya kini mulai bercahaya kembali dan bersamaan dengan itu Erebus melayangkan tinju kearah mereka. Wanita tersebut memandang pria itu sekali lagi dan menggumamkan beberapa kata. "Aishiteru, Minato-san."

PRANK

**

* * *

In other place but unknown where is it**

Sebuah cangkir yang terbuat dari kaca pecahan dan menimbulkan suara berisik ditempat yang seharusnya sepi itu. "Maafkan aku Igor-sama, aku akan segera membereskannya" kata Wanita berambut putih panjang memakai pakaian serba biru itu yang kita ketahui bernama Margaret. entah mengapa orang yang bernama Igor hanya memandang pecahan cangkir yang berserakan dilantai ruangan tersebut.

"Hm.. mungkinkah ini?" ucap Igor, Margaret menatap tuannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Khukhukhukhu, sepertinya dia berhasil ya." Igor menatap asistennya dengan cengirannya yang biasa ia berikan kepada tamunya. "Apa maksudmu Igor-sama?" tanya Margaret, menanggapi pertanyaan asistennya Igor menengok kearah pecahan cangkir yang dijatuhkan Margaret.

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan?" Margaret dengan wajah tak percaya membalak kearah tuannya. "Jangan-jangan dia.." Margaret tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tak kuasa menahan rasa bangga sekaligus sedih.

"Mungkin ini sudah takdirnya, toh itu sudah menjadi pilihannya kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Jelas Igor menenangkan asistennya yang sekarang mulai menangis. "Iya, Igor-sama" kata Margaret sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sekarang, kita hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

**

* * *

In Seta Mansion**

"Hmm?"

"Sotoy, lo kenapa." Tanya Kaori yang dari tadi mengawasi Souji yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa kaca jendela pecah layaknya seorang sipir penjara sedang mengawasi tahanannya bekerja.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku yang harus membersihkan pecahan kaca jendela ini?" Kaori mengendus. "Jelaskan, lo yang memecahkan kacanya, lagi pula ngapain lo manggil-manggil persona lo disini? Kasian tuh persona lo kepalanya nyangkut di loteng badannya ngegantung di langit-langit rumah." Souji sweatdrop mengingat kejadian yang tidak disengaja oleh perbuatannya.

Tak lama setelah sang tahanan A.K.A Souji menyelesaikan kewajibannya (Baca: nyapu pecahan kaca), si sipir alias Kaori langsung mendekati Souji. "Sotoy, besok ke dojo yuk, dah lama kita gak ketemuan sama sensei." Souji melirik Kaori sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Iya-iya, gw juga gak ada kerjaan besok jadi why not?"

"Kalo gitu besok jam 10 berangkatnya." Sahut Kaori, Souji cuman mengangguk. Souji segera pergi kedapur mencari air minum, tapi karena ia merasa sedikit lapar ia segera membuka kulkas dan ia menemukan kue coklat masih tertutup rapih. "Kaori, ini kue punya siapa?" tanya Souji seraya mengambil kotak kue itu.

"Oh, itu dari Asuka. Katanya itu buatmu." jawab Kaori sambil lalu, Souji angkat bahu lalu membuka kotak kue itu. disitu ada sebuah surat untuknya bertuliskan, _semoga kau cepat sembuh. From Asuka_. Membaca surat itu Souji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, segera ia memasukan surat itu ke kantung celanannya dan memanggil Kaori untuk menemaninya makan kue ini.

"Lo gila mana abis gw makan nih kue?" ucap Kaori. Souji menghela nafas sejenak lalu pergi meninggalkan Kaori sendiri di ruang makan.

Balik-balik Souji udah ngebawa bala pasukannya yaitu Fuuka,Aigis,Raido,Gouto,dan Theodore. "Yap,kita abisin nih kue bareng-bareng yok." ajak Souji sambil memotong kue layaknya memotong kue ulang tahun.

"Wee, arigatou Souji-san!" ucap semua orang minus Kaori yang sweatdropped sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong yang bikin kue ini siapa?" tanya Aigis sambil memakan kue yang diberikan Souji.

"Oh, buatan temanku, kata Kaori." jelas Souji sambil memberikan kue ke kucing hitam yang melingkar di sekitar Raido.

"Ngomong-ngomong Fuuka-san, tadi kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak?" Fuuka mengangkat kepalanya kearah Souji." Merasakan apa? Aku tidak merasakan hal-hal aneh terjadi." Jelas Fuuka, Souji mengangguk lalu melanjutkan memakan kuenya. Sisanya mereka ngobrol dan bersendagurau. Setelah selesai menghabiskan desert yang lupa disajikan, mereka semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing, cuman Theodore yang sekarang membersihkan piring-piring kotor.

**

* * *

Morning**

PIPPIP PIPPIP

Souji terbangun karena jam alarm biadab yang telahk disetting untuk membangunkannya pukul tujuh pagi hari ini. Ia ingat kalau ia harus ke dojo. Seperti biasa Souji mengambil Hpnya untuk mengecek kalau-kalau ada SMS, dan ternyata tidak ada,

Dengan cepat ia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya.'_ Ah iya, aku mengajak Kaori juga ke dojo lebih baik aku segera bersiap dari pada dia ngomel-ngomel lagi. _pikirnya

**/Dining Room**

Souji mengambil 2 buah roti lalu mengolesinya dengan selai markisa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hai Souji-san selamat pagi." Sapa Raido yang turun bersama Gouto, ia memakai Kaos putih bergambar Einstein yang lagi menjulurkan lidahnya dan skinny pants berwarna hitam yang jelas buat cowok bukan cewek. "Heh Raido-san, kapan kau beli pakaian itu?" tanya Souji sambil melihat baju yang dipakai Raido. "Aku dibelikan oleh Kaori-san 2 hari yang lalu."

"Heh, tumben tuh anak baik,biasanya dia minta aku traktirin terus." Deg Souji merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Yap benar sekali Kaori sedang menatap tajam Souji layaknya singa mengincar sapi.

"Eh, gw cuman bercanda kok Kaori jangan marah ya, eheheh."

"Gak, apa-apa kok gw lagi gak mood marahin lo. "Souji mengernyikan dahinya mendengar kata-kata yang salah keluar dari mulut Kaori. '_Eh.. gak mood? Tumben dia ngomong kayak gitu dan rasanya ada kata-kata yang juga salah deh yang ida ucapin, tapi apa ya?_' Souji berpikir keras sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau dari tadi sedang di perhatikan oleh wanita yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Eh Sotoy, lo kenapa?" Kaori yang melihat wajah gaje Souji jadi ngeri sendiri. "Eh,eh, Enggak kok, gak kenapa-kenapa. Eheheheh." Souji ketawa gaje ngebikin yang ngeliat pada Sweatdropped

"Ohayou Kaori-san, Souji-san,Raido-san." Sapa Fuuka yang muncul dari pintu dapur, diikuti Aigis dan Theodore. "Coba deh, ini nasi goreng buatan kami." kata Aigis sambil menaruh sepiring besar nasi goreng bewarnah coklat cerah. "Hm? kelihatannya tidak ada yang salah dari makanan ini, aku coba ya." kata Souji sambil menyendok 1 sendok nasi di sendoknya. "Hm…? Rasanya beda ya, gak terlalu manis seperti nasi goreng kebanyakan, dan rasanya lumayan gurih, ini gurih mentega ya? Oke dengan kata lain nasi goreng ini enak!" jelas Souji bertele-tele(Digampar Izanagi)

"Sepertinya Fuuka-san dan Aigis-san sudah terbiasa memasak, jadi aku tidak terlalu kesulitan membantu mereka." Sahut Theodore sambil mengambilkan piring untuk mereka semua plus Gouto.

"Eh, Gouto-san emang boleh makan kayak beginian?" tanya Souji melihat sang kucing yang pandangan matanya seperti berharap. "Walo tubuh saya kucing tapi jangan pikir kalo kucing gak bisa makan nasi goreng ya." Jelas Gouto kesal.

"Eh, Sotoy entar jangan lupa lo." Ucap Kaori tiba-tiba dengan nada mengancam. "Iye-iye, tenang aja" jawab Souji santai sambil memakan roti isi selainya bersamaan dengan nasi goreng buatan AiFurRe. (**Buset, rasanya kayak gimana yak?**). "Eh tunggu berangkatnya jam berapa?" Kaori tanpa memandang Souji langsung menjawab, "Jam sembilan, siap-siap sana."

9 A.M

Souji sedang menyiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk pergi kedojo Aikido bersama Kaori yang kebetulan 1 Dojo dulu. '_Gw bawa buken ama Jo enggak ya?_' pikirnya menimbang-nimbang (**Bagi yang gak tau buken dan jo, buken itu adalah sebuah pedang kayu buat latihan, sedangkan Jo adalah tongkat yang juga dari kayu)**. '_Bawa aja deh_' akhirnya ia memilih membawanya ketimbang enggak bawa. Begitu ia sampai di bawah ia melihat Kaori sudah siap dan membawa tas yang pasti pakaian latihannya.

"Ngapain lo bawa-bawa buken?" tanya Kaori melihat tas hitam panjang yang khusus membawa benda-benda tesebut. "Yah kali-kali aja suruh bawa buken pas kita dateng."

"Kami pergi dulu" ucap mereka berdua seraya pergi keluar dari rumah Souji. Ditengah jalan Souji merasa diikuti oleh seseorang, dengan sigap Souji menarik tangan Kaori melewati jalan-jalan yang sepi sehingga ketahuan siapa yang mengikuti mereka. Tapi hasilnya.. Nihil

"Lo napa si narik-narik tangan gw?" ucap Kaori seraya menarik tangannya dari tangan Souji, Souji cuman menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, gak apa-apa, udah yuk jalan lagi." Souji mulai berjalan semenara Kaori cuman diam ditempat. "Hm? Kolot ayo." Kaori tersadar dari lamunannya dan buru-buru mengejar Souji

Sesampainya mereka didojo yang dituju mereka langsung pergi ke Aula dojo dan tentu saja untuk latihan. "Yo, Souji,Kaori-san." Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil nama mereka. Ketika mereka ingin mencari tau siapa ternyata pria berambut coklat dan pria spike berambut putih tepat berada di belakang mereka.

"Hey Honda,Akira, kalian ikut Aikido juga?" tanya Souji menepuk pundak Honda. "Yah, gw sih diajak Akira soalnya dia gak punya temen si disini."

"Ho, jadi kalian masih sabuk putih nih ceritanya?" ledek Souji sambil nyengir kuda. "Ya gitu deh, emang kalian udah sabuk apaan." Tanya Akira dengan tampang coolnya seolah gak peduli.

"Yah, gw sama Kaori udah Dan 1, jadi ya udah sabuk item." Jelas Souji membuat kedua temannya ini membalak kaget. "Serius lo, lo bedua udah Dan?" Souji dan Kaori mengangguk secara bersamaan

"Kalo tau gitu mending gw minta ngajarin lu aja." Celetuk Honda, "Gw belom bisa ngajar, yang boleh ngajar tuh Dan 2 ke atas." Jelas Souji membuat Honda sweatdropped

"Kalo gitu gw mo ganti baju dulu, bye." Kata Kaori seraya pergi dari hadapan mereka untuk mengganti pakaiannya di kamar ganti(**Yaiyalah**) "Yah gw juga mau ganti dulu." Ucap Souji yang juga pergi kekamar ganti cowok, saya tegaskan lagi COWOOOOK! (Author dilempar sandal jepit)

Setelah selesai dengan segala kerumitan memakai baju latihan mereka, akhirnya latihan pun dimulai, latihan di mulai dengan senam lantai dan di akhiri dengan Ukemi,Sirokemi,Maikemi,dan Usirokemi (**nama-nama di sampingtuh kalo di deskipsikan sejenis Front Roll dan Back Roll tapi pakai 1 tangan.**)

"Baiklah Souji silakan maju." kata sang Sensei mempersilakan Souji maju kehadapannya untuk menjadi uke(**Uke di Aikido beda** **Artinya sama Ukenya Yaoi**). Souji memberi hormat lalu segera maju. "Shomeng Ichi Ikyyo Omote Ura." Ucap sang sensei, Souji lalu menyerang sang sensei dengan gerakan membelah dengan tangannya. Tapi sang sensei segera menepis tangan Souji lalu mengambil lengan atas dengan tangan kirinya dan mengambil pergelangan telapak tangan dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menekannya kebawah dan membuat Souji terduduk dan akhrinya jatuh dengan sedikit dorongan dari sang sensei.

BLARRR

Tiba-tiba timbul ledakan dari arah pintu di dojo tersebut, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi aneh. Hanya Souji dan Kaori saja yang masih berdiri sementara orang-orang yang lain, semuanya terjatuh pingsan. "Souji, ada apa ini?" tanya Kaori bingung bercampur Souji terus menatap lubang akibat ledakan tersebut, dari lubang tersebut muncul sebuah makhluk setengah manusia setengah mesin, berambut putih dan membawa harpa di belakang punggungnya.

"KAORI, CEPAT LARI!" perintah Souji menyuruh Kaori, tapi Kaori tetap diam tak bergerak hanya terpaku kepada makhluk yang sedang ia lihat. "KAORI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LARIIII!" Souji segera menarik tangan Kaori menuju tasnya untuk mengambil Expert Evoker yang ia bawa tadi. Dengan gerakan mulus Souji memasukan tangannya dalam tasnya dam mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menembakannya kea rah kepalanya.

"Izanagi, tahan dia! Kaori ayo." Izanagi mulai menebas makhluk itu, tapi makhluk itu juga menghindari serangan izanagi walaupun dengan susah payah. Sementara itu Souji dan Kaori sudah berada diluar. "Fiuh, Setidaknya disini kita aman"

BRUAAAAK

Muncul Izanagi yang terlempar keluar entah terkena serangan apa dan beberapa Katana yang seharusnya menjadi pajangan . Tepat dari arah terlempar Izanagi muncul makhluk tadi yang sempat memporakporandakan Dojo itu. "Celaka, Kaori cepat lari!" perintah Souji dan ia mengambil Katana yang jatuh lalu menerjang Makhluk tersebut, disaat yang sama Izanagi juga ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Souji untuk menyerang makhluk itu. Souji dan Izanagi mulai menyerang dari arah yang berlawanan. Kalau Souji dari arah depan, Izanagi menyerang dari arah belakang.

SLASH SLASH SLASH BAK BUK BUAK

"UUAAAARGGG." Souji dan Izanagi terlempar secara bersamaan dan tanpa sengaja Evoker miliknya ikut terlempar . "Cih, aneh, kenapa setiap kali aku menyerangnya justru aku yang merasa sakit?" Izanagi kini menghilang dan menyisahkan Souji seorang diri di hadapan makhluk itu. ketika ia ingin mengambil Evokernya, ia tidak merasakan pistolnya berada di saku celananya. '_Celaka_' Pikirnya tapi terlambat, makhluk putih itu sudah mengangkat harpanya dan bersiap menghantam Souji dengan harpa miliknya.

WHUSS, DAR, TRANK

Souji yang tadi menutup matanya bersiap menerima serangan makhluk putih itu kini membuka matanya sedikit, ia melihat makhluk berambut coklat panjang, berwarna emas dan juga semi mekanik membawa microphone panjang yang dasarnya sangat tajam bagai Rapier yang sedang menahan Harpa milik makhluk putih itu.

Souji yang terpaku sejenak langsung melihat kearah belakang mencari orang memanggil persona untuk melindunginnya. Souji tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggil persona.

"Nice,Kaori." Souji mendekati Kaori lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis itu layaknya iya mengacak-ngacak rambut Naoto waktu di inaba dulu,ya karena tinggian Souji daripada Kaori. "Hey, apa-apaan lo." bentak Kaori menepis tangan Souji. "Kalo gitu ini gw ambil duluya." Souji langsung mengambil Evoker miliknya yang dipungut Kaori karena terlempar dari serangan Makhluk putih tadi.

"Sisanya lo cover gw aja ya." Souji berlari mendekati Demon pembawa harpa yang berada di depannya. "IZANAGI!" ia menembak kepalanya seraya memanggil personanya.

Izanagi langsung meluncur… ralat, menerjang Demon itu dengan tebasan Ame-no-noboko miliknya. Sementara persona milik Kaori juga melakukan serangan yang sama dengan Izanagi dan Soujipun juga ikut membantu. Walaupun mereka bertiga melakukan serangan secara bersamaan mereka bertiga terhempas oleh serangan demon itu yang memukul mereka dengan harpanya.

"Uhk, kenapa.. kenapa ia tak terluka?" Gumam Souji sambil berusaha berdiri dan Izanagi juga mengikutinya. Makhluk putih itu mulai melangkah maju mendekati Souji dan Izanagi. Tanpa sengaja Souji melihat sebuah kristal hijau yang terdapat di dada demon itu. 'Tunggu, bukankah ketika aku menyerangnnya Kristal itu selalu becahaya? Jangan-jangan..'

"Izanagi, serang Kristal hijau yang ada didadanya itu!" perintah Souji. Izanagi mengangguk dan langsung menghunuskan tobaknya kearah yang di maksud. Makhluk itu menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan musuhnya itu langsung mengambil harpanya dan memainkan music yang membuat Izanagi terbakar dan terjatuh.

"Eurydice lakukan apa yang dilakukan Izanagi." Perintah Kaori dari belakang Souji, Eurydice juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Izanagi dengan menggunakan bagian runcing microphone miliknya, tapi juga berhasil di tahan oleh makhluk berambut putih itu dengan harpa miliknya. Izanagi yang sekarang sudah berdiri tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Eurydice kepadanya.

SLASH

Izanagi berhasil menebas Kristal yang berada di dada makhluk itu, "GAAAAAAAAAHHHGGG." teriak makhluk itu kesakitan dan jatuh. Souji mendekati makhluk semi-mekanik yang berada didepan Izanagi, Souji merasa suatu dorongan aneh yang menyuruhnya untuk memegang kepala Makhluk yang berada didepannya ini sekarang. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun Souji segera memegang kepala makhluk itu, setelah memegangnya tangan miliknya bergetar hebat dan ia sendiri tak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari kepala makhluk yang sekarang ikut bergetar mengikuti getaran tangan Souji. Setelah seperkian detik tangannya bergetar hebat, akhirnya tangannya berhenti bergetar. Makhluk yang terbaring dedepannya sekarang juga ikut berhenti bergetar dan sedikit demisedikit menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya yang masuk ketangan Souji yang menyentuh kepalanya.

"Hm? apa ini?" Souji segera membalikan tangan kanannya dan melihat kartu aneh bergambarkan latar hitam sama seperti ketika ia memanggil Izanagi dulu.

_Thou.._

'_Hm? suara ini.._'

_Art I.._

_ and I am Thou…_

_From the sea of thy soul…_

_I've come…_

_The Instrumentalist of Mysteries…_

_I am ____Orpheus__…_

_The Master of String…_

Souji tersenyum kemenangan setelah mendapatkan Persona baru.. Orpheus. Bersamaan dengan itu Izanagi dan Eurydice menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Sotoy, lo abis ngapain? Terus makhluk yang tadi mana?" Souji membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat sahabatnya itu. "Sudah menghilang, oh ya selamat ya lo dah bisa manggil persona." Ucap Souji, Kaori cuman tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong gimana sama nih dojo, dah ancur gini." kata Souji melihat bangunan yang sudah jebol akibat pertarungannya melawan Orpheus. "Yah, mendingan kita diem aja lah, lagi pula mana mereka percaya sama cerita kita."

"Iya juga si." balas Souji sambil masuk ke dojo yang sudah hancur tersebut. Ketika mereka masuk, mereka melihat Honda dan Akira sedang berusaha berdiri "Ukh, gw kenapa nih." Kata Honda sambil berdiri

"Kalian berdua gak apa-apa?" tanya Souji seraya mendekati teman-temannya. "Gak apa-apasih cuman gw ngerasa ada yang.. WHOW!" Honda terlonjak kaget melihat lubang besar yang berada didinding dojo itu. "Souji, lo tau kenapa ada bolongan gede banget tuh di tembok?" tanya Akira

"Gak tau, gw juga sadar-sadar ngeliat tuh lobang gede dah mejeng disitu." Jawab Souji sambil lalu. " Ngomong-ngomong nasib sensei gimana ya kalo dojo ancur gini?" tanya Kaori melihat sang sensei masih pingsan di tempat.

"Mendingan kita pulang aja deh, gak enak gw disini." Ucap Kaori mengambil tasnya. "Lo mo pulang pake baju itu?" tanya Souji melihat baju latihannya dan Kaori yang kotor akibat pertarungan tadi. "Kagaklah, gw mo ganti baju dulu, lagian juga kamar gantinya gak rusak." Jawab gadis itu seraya pergi kekamar ganti yang berada di samping tempat latihan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong baju lo sama baju Kaori-san kenapa jadi kotor gitu?" Souji baru nyadar kalo bajunya juga kotor, cepat-cepat ia membuat alasan yang untuk menjelaskan. "Gak tau juga, bangun-bangun baju gw udah kotor gini,eheheh." Jawab Souji sambil ketawa gaje.

"Yaudah gw mo ganti baju dulu." Souji langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya dibelakang. "Oi, gw juga ikut." Sahut Honda mengikuti Souji sambil membawa tasnya, diikuti Akira.

"Lah , lo bedua ngapain ngikutin gw?" tanya Souji ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar ganti. "Yah, gw juga pengen balik, males si gw disini." Jawab Honda asal. "Gw si juga si."

"Yaudahlah kalo git…." Souji membalak kaget ketika membuka pintu kamar ganti, sementara Akira dan Honda bingung dengan ekspresi kaget dari Souji. "Sou, lo nap…" Honda juga ikutan membalak ketika melihat apa yang dilihat Souji. " Lo bedua napa lagi?" kata Akira bingung, ketika ia ikutan melihat, ia juga ikutan membalak kaget melihat apa yang teman-temannya lihat.

"O-oi, di-dia…"

* * *

TBC

Saya, jadi bingung kok ceritanya jadi gaje gini si? Heran.

Saya minta maaf karena cerita ini gaje banget,dan saya juga memang masih perlu banyak belajar dan membaca lagi mungkin

Maafkan saya karena mengubah personanya Kaori seenaknya, harusnya orpheus jadi Eurydice*Plak*

Tapi Personanya Kaori cuman Harpanya aja yang saya ganti, selebihnya si sama kayak di P3P.

Ngomong-ngomong kepada terima kasih atas Reviewnya ya **NeeNao,arisato mizaki,sora45 **dan **Tetsuwa Shuuhei**.(Kenapa lo baru ngomongnya sekarang?-Plak)

Oh ya saya juga masih menunggu kritik dan saran para Readers, bila anda semua berkenaan klik link Review yang berada dibawah ini.


End file.
